


Five Times Scott Ryder Got Fucked (and one time he came first)

by giantsequoia



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Edging, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nerve Stim, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: Fill for a kinkmeme prompt. Scott loves to be fucked, and luckily his new boyfriend Reyes is horny and hung.





	1. In a cave on Kadara

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Scott is not the same one from my "First Time in Andromeda" fics. This one is way less egotistical, way more in touch with his emotions, and way more into bottoming.
> 
>  **FYI:** This story is fantasy. The sex it depicts is not intended to be realistic.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 14/05/2018

  1. _Against the wall of a cave on Kadara, after successfully orchestrating a coup._



Scott was still a little tense after Reyes’s “duel” with Sloane. He’d had no idea what was going to happen until he’d spotted the sniper, and he’d been freaked out that Reyes was about to die. He was still irritated with him too, for that reason among several others. Mostly, though, he was relieved that he wasn’t dead.

“Why didn’t you trust me?” Scott asked as they made their way back through the cave towards the surface.

Reyes stopped and turned around. “I like the way you looked at me,” he said. “I was afraid that would change.”

Fuck. The way he’d said that had instantly made Scott want to forgive him, and also to make out with him. That was either a bad sign or a really good one.

“Nothing’s changed,” Scott said, and he meant it.

Reyes’s eyes lightened and he smiled a little. His gaze fell on Scott’s lips.

“You have bad taste in men,” Reyes said, making eye contact again and entering his personal space in a way that Scott liked a lot even as he backed against the cavern wall. Reyes kissed him and Scott responded, moving his hands up to Reyes’s back.

“The worst,” he replied with a smile when Reyes leaned in to kiss his neck.

“You’re sexy, Ryder,” Reyes said softly with his lips close to Scott’s ear. “I think I want to fuck you.”

Scott felt goosebumps on his arms and a thrill up his spine. It had been so long since he’d been fucked at all, let alone really _fucked_ hard and fast the way he liked it. His entire groin tingled as his cock began to stiffen inside his armor.

“Absolutely,” Scott said. “Yes _please_ , Reyes. I love to be fucked. _Love_ it.”

Really... what an incredibly good idea. On some level, Scott had wanted to be fucked by Reyes within five minutes of meeting him, and his desire had only gotten stronger since then. Particularly in the last few minutes.

“What, right now?” Reyes chuckled, reaching down to give his crotch a little pet through his pants as if entertaining the idea.

“ _Yes_ , right now,” Scott said eagerly.

Reyes raised his eyebrows. “Here,” he said, as if he still didn’t quite believe Scott was serious. “In this cave.”

“You heard me,” Scott said. He pulled Reyes forward and kissed him again. “Please? I want it. So fucking bad.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I _preferred_ to wait until we get back,” Reyes mused. He was still rubbing himself through his pants, and his bulge was getting noticeably bigger. Scott’s eyes were glued there, even though Reyes was standing very close to him. He’d already noticed that in spite of the thick protective fabric of Reyes’s pants, it wasn’t at all difficult to tell that he was hung.

 _Really_ hung _._

Ideas were flowing through Scott’s mind, and his body couldn’t wait to get started.

“But there might be some obstacles,” Reyes was saying. Scott made himself look up to see that Reyes was now eyeing him up and down appraisingly. “Your armor, for one.”

“If the armor wasn’t an issue, would you fuck me right here?” Scott said, already considering possible solutions.

Reyes smiled and shook his head, but in amusement, not refusal.

“Yes, Scott,” he said, reaching up to caress Scott’s jaw with his hand he wasn’t fondling himself with. “If you can somehow get your armor out of the way, I will gladly fuck you, right here and right now. I will do so with great enjoyment....”

He leaned in close to Scott’s ear again. “And _considerable_ force.”

Scott couldn’t help the little groan that came out of him at the sound of those words, spoken in that voice, so close to his skin.

Reyes stepped back and started deftly maneuvering some zips and catches on his pants.

Scott’s heartbeat picked up. Horny as he was, he hadn’t expected things to go quite _this_ quickly. And yet suddenly, there Reyes’s cock was, hanging out right before Scott’s eyes. Long, veiny, thick... and seemingly, not even fully erect yet.

Oh, and some _seriously_ heavy balls.

Scott’s mouth was hanging open a little. He looked up briefly at Reyes’s face. Reyes winked at him, stroking himself slowly.

 _I want that inside of me_ , Scott thought with great intensity. Spurred on, he composed himself and opened a channel to his AI partner.

“Hey SAM, is there some way I can like... detach the parts of my armor covering my ass? Just kind of open it up temporarily, so that Reyes can get at – ...there?” Scott caught himself before using a more specific and somewhat cruder term, though he wasn’t exactly sure why he was trying to spare SAM hearing him talk that way.

“For what purpose?” SAM asked.

SAM’s voice was occasionally tinged with subtle traces of emotion, but Scott didn’t think he had ever heard the AI sound quite so unambiguously baffled as he just had. He hesitated for a moment, and then rolled his eyes, gave a tiny shrug, and mouthed _Fuck it_. “I want-”

Scott paused again. He switched to his private channel with SAM, although he spoke aloud so that Reyes could continue listening to his end of the conversation.

“Sexual purposes,” Scott said, tossing all euphemisms aside. “SAM, I want to get fucked. Reyes needs access to my asshole so he can stick his cock in it.”

Reyes burst into startled laughter and covered his mouth with the hand that he wasn’t masturbating with.

There followed a long pause, longer than seemed necessary for SAM to formulate a response.

“Um... SAM, you have like... databases, right?” Scott said uncertainly after a few more seconds had passed in which the only sounds were distant drippy-cave noises and Reyes’s muffled giggling. “I don’t need to explain to you what I want to-?”

“No, Pathfinder,” SAM interrupted. “It is possible, but I would not recommend it.”

Was that exasperation Scott detected in SAM’s voice? Or was it amusement?

He was in no mood to tell. Reyes was right there in front of him with his cock out, and he looked to have worked himself nearly up to full size. His was the most intimidating cock Scott had ever seen, but he still wanted to be fucked by _all_ of it.

On the other hand, he was also having a hard time not just falling to his knees and orally worshipping Reyes right now. It would be easier and quicker than screwing around trying to partially remove his armor in a cave.

But it had been so long since he’d felt cock inside him... he didn’t want to wait any longer than absolutely necessary.

“Just... tell me, please,” Scott said to SAM, calling on a deep well of patience that surprised even him. “Would it be _safe_? Am I going to pick up an alien pathogen fucking in this cave? Is there any risk of sulfuric acid damage in the worst possible places?”

Reyes laughed harder at that. “ _Shit_!” he gasped. “I should hope not!”

“Will the decon afterward be prohibitively difficult?” Scott barrelled on. “Is just _being_ here going to make my cum taste like sulfur? Can I-”

“It is safe,” SAM cut in loudly. “Pathfinder – Scott, please. Stop talking. It is safe.”

“Safe!” Scott crowed triumphantly, fist-pumping. “Excellent. Now, about my armor-”

“Really, though?” Reyes said, looking bewildered and concerned and still deeply entertained. Scott wanted to look at his face, because he liked Reyes’s face, but it was so hard not to stare at the large bead of precum blooming at the tip of his cock.

“Hold on,” Scott said. “SAM, are you _sure_?”

“I will make sure it is safe for you, Pathfinder,” SAM said, a little resignedly. “I cannot protect Mr. Vidal from any environmental effects that may be present, however.”

Scott passed that on, and Reyes shrugged. “I’ve had sex out here before, and that was _before_ you activated the vault. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then,” said Scott, unable to help grinning and bouncing a little on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

“Stand by while I override your hardsuit’s safety protocols,” said SAM.

Eighteen minutes later, Scott had discovered heaven in Andromeda.

Somehow, against all apparent logic, SAM had managed to unlock the upper-thigh and lower-back plates of his hardsuit, allowing them to disengage from the rest. He had refused to allow Scott to de-armor any other part of his body, however, except for the helmet that Scott had already removed a while ago.

It was enough. Reyes had Scott pinned to the wall of the cave again, but this time face-first. His big cock was wet with lubricant synthesized from his omni-tool, and he was pumping Scott’s now well-stretched asshole from behind. His heavy balls slapped Scott’s perineum repeatedly.

Scott was currently living for those moments when he felt the thick, round head of Reyes’s cock plumbing the deepest parts of him, although the bits in between those moments were pretty fucking incredible too. After every single thrust Reyes pulled almost all the way back out, and then plunged _aaallllll_ the way back in; and every single time Scott let out an involuntary little gasp or grunt as the resulting starbursts of pleasure lit up every nerve he had on the way to his brain.

(Incidentally, Scott found himself wondering if there was a less clinical word for the perineum besides ‘taint’.)

His own cock was hard and leaking precum furiously, but it was so wrapped up in the inner padding of his codpiece that it was totally inaccessible. His underwear was going to be sticky as hell and gross later, but that was utterly, utterly worth it to be fucked like this. This right here was Scott’s favourite part of existence – being fucked hard and fast by a guy with a massive cock who knew how to use it.

Oh, yeah. And there was that _voice_.

“My, my, Scott,” Reyes murmured as he fucked him, his lips inches from Scott’s right ear. “Such a cute, firm little ass you have. And that hole, so open and hungry. Ohhh, _yeah_... I love watching my cock disappear into your ass. You like that too, _Ryder_? Huh? You like my big cock so fucking _deep_ inside of you?”

Scott didn’t mind being unable to masturbate; he knew that if he so much as touched his cock, he would reach orgasm within seconds. And yet when Reyes said things like that to him, he itched to touch himself. Especially because that cock was reaching intimate depths of him that nobody else’s ever had. Scott had never even fucked himself with a dildo this big.

“Yeah,” Scott said, voice breathless and high with arousal. “Yeah! Fucking hell, _yes_! I want it, I love it! Fuck me, Reyes, ohhh _fuck_ yes!”

“That’s right,” Reyes growled, hands on Scott’s ass and keeping his glutes spread for maximum penetration. “Your hole is so fucking sweet, Scott, so fucking _perfect_ , you’re going to make me cum. You want my fucking cum in your ass? Huh? You want it?”

Scott had never wanted anything more in his life, and that included legitimate golden worlds and peace in Heleus. “Yes, fuck _yes_!”

“Then tell me you want it,” Reyes demanded.

Scott groaned. “Just fucking _do_ it, Reyes!”

After his next thrust, Reyes pulled out, all the way out this time. Scott immediately whimpered in protest, but then sighed as Reyes grabbed his cock and rubbed the head of it around the rim of his deliciously sore hole.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Reyes said intently, “in _detail_.”

“What do you want from me, Reyes?!” Scott cried hoarsely, eyeing him over his shoulder as best he could. “Please, _please_ fuck me like you just were, and cum inside my ass!”

He could almost hear the smirk in Reyes’s voice, even though he couldn’t quite see it. “Good enough,” Reyes said, and impaled him again.

“ _Ooooh_ , yeah....” Scott grinned as Reyes’s cockhead hit _just_ the right spot inside of him on its way to balls-deep. Then he yelped as it happened again a half-second later. He could tell Reyes was about to reach orgasm, because he was fucking faster.

“Yeah... give it to me, Reyes,” he egged him on, barely able to talk but deliriously happy. “Give me that fucking load.”

Reyes had a solid grip on the front of Scott’s armor and was pulling him against his cock even as he rammed it into his body. The noise of his thighs slapping against Scott’s ass was loud enough to echo slightly against the cavern walls around them.

“I want it so bad,” Scott gasped.

“Nnnghh... good, ‘cause I’m about to _fill_ you _up_ ,” Reyes ground out. “Ohhh, _fuck._...”

He ceased any pretense of words, instead leaning in to press his mouth against Scott’s neck as he began to ejaculate. His frantic pace slowed to an intoxicating grind as he held his cock lodged as deeply inside Scott as he could get it. Scott swore he could _feel_ Reyes’s cock pulsing cum into his gut. All he could do was pant and moan and shudder with delight against the points of contact that Reyes had with him, on his neck and his ass and inside of him.

Both of them would need a minute or two to recover from _that_.

“Scott _Ryder_ ,” Reyes said a little while later, once he’d caught some of his breath back. He was rolling his _R_ s noticeably more than he had been earlier. “You are... _so_ _much_ fun.”

Scott giggled sleepily, still leaning against the wall of the cave. Finally, gently, Reyes began to pull his softening cock out of Scott’s asshole. Scott let out a somewhat husky whimper as he felt that delicious _fullness_ inside of him pull away wetly. Then he inhaled sharply as Reyes reached right back into him with three fingers, side by side, down to the third knuckle.

Three fingers didn’t fill Scott nearly the way all that cock had, but they were flexible, and long, and _precise_. Scott cried aloud yet again as Reyes touched the perfect spot inside him again, quite on purpose.

“There’s a good boy,” Reyes said softly, sweeping his fingers around inside Scott and then drawing them out. “You want some?”

“Yeah,” Scott said eagerly, not needing to ask what Reyes meant.

Reyes brought his fingers up to Scott’s mouth, and Scott sucked them clean of Reyes’s cum. The sheer filthiness of it made his own cock start hardening all over again. Reyes did it again, feeding Scott more of his cum, taking the opportunity to press and explore the inside of Scott’s mouth with his fingers. Scott rolled his head into Reyes’s hands, relishing the musky taste and the intimate penetration of those long fingers in his mouth. Unconsciously, he started grinding against the wall of the cave, trying to get a little more pressure on his cock from the inside of his armor.

“Come here,” Reyes said, removing his fingers and leaning towards Scott for a kiss. Scott closed his eyes, allowing Reyes’ tongue to dominate his and push into his mouth as his fingers just had. They spent another minute at that, by which time Scott felt like he was about to float away with how relaxed and happy he was.

“Well,” Reyes said after they’d finally seen fit to stand up straight and try to collect themselves. Reyes was putting away his cock; even soft, there was a lot of it to get into his pants. “You are an absolute _champion_ at taking cock, Pathfinder. I’m _very_ impressed.”

“Told you,” Scott said with a lazy grin. “I love it.”

“Clearly,” Reyes said with an air of teasing admiration. “I’ve never seen a hole as hungry as yours! And you weren’t even done when I came, were you?”

 “Nope,” Scott said, still grinning. “I guarantee you, Reyes, I can take your cock for as long and as hard as you can give it to me.”

“Are you sure SAM won’t let you take off more of your armor?” Reyes asked. “You must be wanting some satisfaction yourself, no?”

“I feel like I... basically did,” Scott said. “Cum, that is. Just... over a long period of time. And the end of my dick is fucking wet like you wouldn’t believe.”

Reyes snorted. “Believe you _me_ , Scott, your asshole was as wet.”

Scott laughed at that for about a minute straight. Reyes chuckled too, mainly because of Scott’s reaction.

Eventually SAM said over a channel to both of them, “Pathfinder, if you are finished, please put your armor back on. You and it will both need to go through decontamination aboard the _Tempest_. Mr. Vidal, I would appreciate your assistance.”

“Sure thing, SAM,” Reyes said smoothly, already reaching over to snag one of the missing bits from Scott’s hardsuit.

“I wouldn’t mind a shower first,” Scott said to the cavern at large.

“That is considered the final stage of decontamination, Pathfinder,” SAM said helpfully.

Scott smiled. “Ah... good.” He eyed Reyes, smiling growing when Reyes shot him a wink. His mind was already racing ahead to further possibilities.


	2. On a bench in Tartarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 14/05/2018

  1. _On a bench in Reyes’s room in Tartarus, on which Scott rode his cock pretty hard while Reyes was kind of a lazy top; so one could argue that in a sense, this time Scott fucked_ himself _,_ on _Reyes. In fairness, Scott can occasionally be a bit of a power bottom, and Reyes only encouraged him._



Still hard at work settling Kadara the following day, by midafternoon Scott found himself with an unexpected chunk of free time on his hands. New cryo-pods were being opened and the convoy from the Nexus was en route; there was nothing more that he could do here until the Initiative had established its outpost.

He’d been on comms with Reyes throughout the morning while he’d scouted out a settlement site in the Nomad, finalizing the terms of the agreement between the Andromeda Initiative and “a representative of the Charlatan” who now ruled Kadara Port. Only hearing Reyes’s voice and not being able to see his face or body had made it fairly easy for Scott to focus his attention on working out the terms of the deal while SAM, through Scott’s hands, feet, and omni-tool, drove the Nomad.

(Incidentally, SAM’s native driving skills were graceful and smooth, unlike Scott’s; and Liam and Vetra, who were with him and yet knew that SAM was in control, would joke for days afterward at the suddenness with which being massively fucked seemed to have improved Scott’s ability to operate vehicles. Apparently, they could tell it had happened just by looking at his face. Scott was aware of all of this, and found it endearing.)

It was an odd way to conduct business, although Scott thought it had gone well. He wasn’t sure he could have negotiated on the Initiative’s behalf as effectively in person. Reyes, and the knowledge of how hung he was and how deeply he had been inside him less than a day ago, were simply too distracting.

Scott’s hole was still sore – a soreness he relished. This morning, and again a few hours later, he had refused SAM’s nonspecific offer to “reduce his discomfort”. He _liked_ feeling the ache in his butt every time the Nomad braked or landed from one of SAM’s beautifully parabolic jump-jet leaps, because the ache also carried memories of ecstasy.

Upon returning to the Port, Scott made his way back to the _Tempest_. There he stowed his armor and weapons, ate lunch, and had a quick shower. Afterwards, he put on a new pair of underwear (because apparently – to his surprise – staying focused on business for the entire morning hadn’t stopped his cock from leaking precum just listening to Reyes’s voice, and his previous pair now needed laundering sooner than expected). He dressed in his usual clothes and debarked.

For a little while, Scott wandered the Port markets with a semi-hardon, buying a few new mods and minor luxuries for his team and daydreaming about being fucked. Inevitably, though – in fact, less than fifteen minutes after debarking with nothing specific to do for the next several hours – Scott realized that he was only subconsciously delaying visiting Reyes in order to tease himself, whereupon he proceeded to Tartarus.

Reyes buzzed him in immediately after Scott comm’d to announce himself. In his room, Reyes greeted him warmly with a hug and a kiss, and then another kiss and a firm double-grip on his ass. Scott winced, and Reyes released his mouth.

“Mmm,” Scott said, but he was smiling dreamily and eyeing Reyes’s lips. “Still hurts from yesterday.”

“I imagine so,” Reyes said, and when Scott made eye contact he was smiling back. He kept his hands on Scott’s ass, caressing gently. “I fucked you _really_ hard.”

The faint hints of laughter in his voice were sweet music to Scott’s ears. “You _did_ ,” he groaned wistfully, thinking about it and instinctively rolling his hips back against the pressure of Reyes’s hands.

“Mmhmm. Well, I’m pleased you came back,” Reyes said, moving one hand around to slide up Scott’s chest. “And since our _official_ business is now taken care of....”

Reyes climbed his hand all the way up Scott’s body to his face, where he gently rubbed his fingers against Scott’s lips. Eyes locked with Reyes, Scott parted his mouth so that Reyes could press his fingers in. Reyes’s other hand was at the small of Scott’s back, slowly sliding a few fingers down under the waistband of his underwear.

“Want to do it again?” Reyes whispered, leaning in close to say it and then gently nibbling Scott’s ear.

Hot spikes of desire had already been lighting up all the important nerves in Scott’s body from his scalp to his feet. Reyes had their bodies pressed together, one hand in his mouth, the other slowly approaching his asshole. The shirt that Reyes was wearing now wasn’t like the tough, armored one he’d worn in the cave yesterday; this one was thin and _very_ well-fitted, and through it and his own shirt Scott could feel Reyes’s nipples hardening. Not to mention everything else that was hardening.

And the thought of how the girth of that long, stiff rod would feel as it entered him _again_ , while he was still sore from yesterday, was enough to make Scott glad that Reyes was supporting some of his weight.

“Hohhh.... do I _ever_ ,” he said weakly, and Reyes chuckled.

“I so hoped you’d say that.”

This time, Scott was pleased not to have to ask SAM for help in taking off his clothes. He and Reyes wasted no time stripping down, although Scott left his underwear on. Despite having donned this pair less than half an hour ago, there was already a stain of precum on the front pouch where the tip of his cock was leaking.

“I sense I’ll be going through clean underwear a lot quicker from now on,” Scott mused.

“Are you going to take those off, or what?” Reyes asked, totally naked himself and working on stroking himself up to full hardness.

Scott smiled, spread his arms, and turned around, revealing that his underwear was actually more like a jockstrap, lacking most of an ass. His butt was essentially on open display, framed by the waistband and leg straps.

Reyes whistled appreciatively. “Somehow, I never quite expected to see designer-brand jockstraps ever again. We really have brought the Milky Way with us, haven’t we?”

He stepped closer so that he could grind his warm, half-hard length in the cleft of Scott’s smooth ass.

“Wearing underwear like this while I get fucked helps me resist the urge to masturbate,” Scott informed him, leaning back into Reyes’s body and looking over his shoulder with a grin.

“Oh, I _see_ ,” Reyes drawled, hands snaking around Scott’s front to start tweaking and rubbing his nipples. “So you can be fucked for longer without needing a break, yes?”

“Right,” Scott said, with a little bit of a whimper in his voice as Reyes squeezed his left nipple.

“Aren’t you a clever lad,” Reyes said teasingly. “Come over here.”

Reyes pulled Scott by his hips over towards a section of the bench with some cushions on it, some of the few he owned. They made a more comfortable spot to sit naked in than the rest of the bench, which was hard ceramic. Reyes sat down with his legs spread and grabbed his swaying, precum-drooling erection with one hand.

“First, just for a bit since I haven’t done it yet, and I’ve been wanting to since yesterday,” Scott said as he got down on his knees between Reyes’s legs. He nudged Reyes’s hand off his cock, grabbed a massive handful of his balls, and went all the way down on him without a moment’s hesitation.

“Whoa!” Reyes said, laughing a little in surprised pleasure. “ _Ho_ ly shit!”

Scott rolled and played with Reyes’s balls as he slowly came back up, released his breath and took another one through his nose, and started sucking Reyes’s cock from base to tip. He kept his eyes open and in contact with Reyes’s.

“ _Fuck_ , you are sexy. Oh, yeah... nice, Scott,” Reyes murmured, watching him bob up and down with his fingers tugging on Scott’s ears. “ _Very_ nice. Damn, you really are hungry for it, aren’t you? I never would have guessed.”

Scott stopped sucking Reyes’s cock long enough to smirk up at him while he lit his omni-tool.

“What, you thought I only took it that well from one end?” he said, starting a lube synthesizer and applying the result to Reyes’s cock.

“I... uh....” For the first time since Scott had met him, Reyes seemed not to know quite what to say. “I mean, I guess I did. You just kept talking about how much you loved to be fucked.”

“Oral counts,” Scott said, thinking that this ought to have been obvious. “Don’t you agree?” He ran both hands up and down Reyes’s cock, making sure it was completely covered with lube.

“Oh, absolutely,” Reyes assured him with a chuckle.

“I mean... I do have my moods, like anyone,” Scott went on, now stroking Reyes’s cock up and down steadily. “There are going to be times when all I’m going to want is your cock in my mouth, and your balls in my mouth, and you cumming in my mouth... two or three times a day if possible. I get like that sometimes, where I just love cock so much that I can’t get enough. I mean, I’ve felt like that constantly since I was about sixteen, but I suppress it when the need arises so that I can function. Lately as Pathfinder. Right now my mood is more like... I want your cock up my ass more than I want it down my throat. You know?” Scott nodded, satisfied with this verbalization of his feelings.

“Ryder,” Reyes said seriously after Scott had stopped talking (but was still stroking his cock), “has anyone ever told you that you can be... a _little_ bit intimidating?”

The question came as a complete surprise to Scott. “No,” he said. “People tend to think the opposite, actually. I mean... except when I’m killing them, I guess.”

“Different context,” Reyes said. “You are so wonderfully _full_ of surprises.”

Feeling great affection, Scott smiled up at him. Because he was on his knees on the floor and couldn’t reach Reyes’s mouth, he leaned in to kiss him on the thigh.

“Anyways, I can’t be the only person you’ve ever met who’s transcended the gag-reflex,” Scott said as he pushed himself to his feet.

“I _have_ gotten some pretty good blowjobs from people who could do that,” Reyes said, “but nobody’s ever taken my entire cock that... _fast_ , or held it for that long, before.”

Scott raised one eyebrow, looking distinctly and rightfully smug as he re-lit his omni-tool and started synthesizing more lubricant onto the fingers of his other hand. He lifted one foot onto the bench beside Reyes’s thigh and reached around behind him to apply the lube to his hole. Reyes watched him appreciatively, masturbating with one hand and reaching up with his other to gently fondle Scott’s cock through his underwear.

“Well, Mr. Vidal,” said Scott, still smirking as he climbed up onto the bench and prepared to mount Reyes. “Perhaps you’ve finally met your match, huh?”

“You know, I think I might have,” Reyes said, looking up at him with an expression that made Scott want to kiss him. He did so, with tongue.

Scott settled into position with his feet braced near Reyes’s hips, and one hand on the back of the bench. Reyes grinned and ran his hands up Scott’s chest as Scott reached behind him to grab Reyes’s cock. He slid the head against his hole and then sat down on it a few inches. Reyes’s cock popped inside him with barely any resistance.

“Fuck, yes,” Scott muttered as Reyes bit his lip at the smoothness. No reason not to sit _all_ the way down, so he did, eyes closing and mouth hanging open in sensual bliss. Within seconds Reyes was buried in him balls-deep, every inch of his cock up to his pelvis engulfed by Scott’s body.

Reyes was running his hands up and down Scott’s shins. His face looked a lot like Scott imagined his own did at the moment: mouth open and eyes hooded, staring down at the point below the smooth blue fabric of Scott’s jock where _no_ part of his cock was still visible.

“Fucking perfect,” Reyes groaned.

“Right?” Scott replied in full agreement. “You are so. Fucking. _Big._ ”

He squeezed his ass muscles as hard as he could around Reyes’s cock.

Reyes giggled helplessly. “ _Scott..._.”

Scott held the squeeze as long as he could and then relaxed his muscles with a sigh and started grinding. “That’s the trick,” he said. “Tires out my sphincter muscles, so I get looser... makes it easier to take particularly _fat_ cocks, like yours. My ass is already tired from yesterday, and now you’re gonna plow me again. The more you fuck me, the _harder_ you can fuck me. ‘Fucking perfect’ is exactly right.”

“Why am I not surprised that you’ve done your homework about this?” Reyes said with approval and deep amusement.

“Because you know me,” said Scott. “You’re inside me.”

Making sure his that feet weren’t going to slip and that he had a good grip on the bench, Scott started to slide upwards until only the head and a few inches of Reyes were still inside him. Then he sank back down.

“Mmhmm. Lube is good,” Scott grunted.

“Yep.”

“Don’t think we need anymore.”

“Nh.”

“Good.”

Within a few minutes, Scott was bouncing away happily and Reyes was reclining on the bench, hands still on Scott’s ankles, watching his face and body with a lazy smile. Every time Scott bounced _down_ , his ass and Reyes’s thighs made a loud _slap_ occasionally accompanied by wet _squishes_ as Reyes’s well-lubricated cock parted his rectum.

“Oh, _Ryder_... I so enjoy how _you_ enjoy living up to your name,” Reyes said suavely at one point.

Scott chuckled despite himself. “Never heard that one before,” he shot back with a grin. “And hey, aren’t _you_ supposed to be the one fucking _me_? Not that I’m complaining. This is _fun_.”

“You are doing a fantastic job of it,” Reyes agreed, although he did move his hands to Scott’s ass and started matching his bounces with some upward thrusting.

“Oooh, yeah,” Scott groaned his appreciation. With the combined force of his downward bouncing and Reyes shoving his cock upward, Scott could feel the force of being fucked throughout his whole body.

Reyes started watching his face a little more avidly (rather than just staring at the point of connection between them all the time) after that. He leaned forward to nip playfully at Scott’s lips a few times whenever Scott looked at him, but beyond that, he didn’t have to do much. Scott rode him hard, grinding and rolling and getting Reyes as deep inside of him as he possibly could. Other times he lifted himself almost all the way off on each up-thrust before pounding back down. He was careful not to let Reyes’s cock slip completely out of his asshole very often, however, as it interrupted his rhythm. Reyes, for his part, took it upon himself to be the one to get his cock back in position whenever their combined enthusiasm for deep-dicking got the better of them.

Scott was definitely in one of his “can’t get enough cock” moods, and in fact he sat there and power-bottomed three copious loads out of Reyes’s balls over the course of the next fifty-two minutes. In the span of that time, Reyes’s cock became increasingly streaked and creamy with a foam of mingled lubricant, precum, and semen. Scott’s hole likewise got wetter and wetter, and he could feel it tending to gape open whenever Reyes’s cock wasn’t in it. Each time Reyes filled him up again, whether with his cock or with a fresh load of cum, Scott was surer than ever that he’d found the perfect man to complement him and his lust.

Finally Reyes, laughingly, begged him for a reprieve about two and a half minutes after his third ejaculation. Scott’s hole was sticky as all hell, but the ride was still smooth. He had to admit though, he _was_ pretty tired, and his asshole and gut were on fire with sensitivity. Slowly, carefully, he lifted himself off of Reyes’s cock and sank back down into his lap. Reyes’s cum-slick cock pressed against his through his jock, which was itself soaked with precum.

“You are an insatiable _pig_ , Scott Ryder,” Reyes said with weary gratification while rubbing Scott’s back.

As the words were leaving Reyes’s mouth, Scott was already grinning. He winked. “Yes I am,” he confirmed proudly. “I. _Love._ Cock. I think I love being fucked by you in particular more than anyone else I’ve ever been fucked by.”

“Why, the feeling is mutual,” said Reyes warmly. “Hey... did you come even once through all of that?”

“Nope,” Scott said, grinning cockily.

Reyes looked at him with a pained expression. “Why don’t you _say_ anything, Scott? Let me give you a blowjob... please. I’m _very_ good at it.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Scott said. “But you’ve been fucking me into orbit for almost a solid hour.” He sucked in a breath, relishing the idea of the orgasm he was going to have. “When I _do_ cum, it’s gonna be epic. I’ll probably last about ten seconds.”

In fact, he lasted closer to twenty, but only because Reyes specifically asked him to try to hang on as long as he could.

Standing up on the bench and braced against the wall, Scott obliged his lover by tugging down his jock and hooking it under his balls so that his cock was in Reyes’s face. Reyes grabbed Scott by his ass and pulled him into his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Scott cried as Reyes validated his earlier claim of being amazing at giving head. It wasn’t long before Scott was trembling and moaning, cock buried in Reyes’s face and jetting spunk into his throat that Reyes swallowed with pleasure.

Scott needed a minute or two after that before he could climb down without support from the wall. During that time, Reyes sucked and licked his cock thoroughly clean. Then he turned Scott around and for five more minutes gently, lovingly, licked his sore-fucked asshole clean too.

“Want to shower on the _Tempest_?” Scott asked a little later as they rested together, cuddling on Reyes’s cot. “Water doesn’t smell like sulfur.”

Reyes raised his eyebrows. “Am I even allowed on the _Tempest_? Seems like your Initiative might not like that.”

“I’ll sneak you on board,” Scott said with a little shrug. “Tann doesn’t have to know.”

Reyes looked uncertain. “It’s not that I don’t want to, but if anyone sees me....” He gestured helplessly with one hand. “I don’t want you to get in trouble on account of me, Scott.”

“Then we’ll just make sure no one sees you,” Scott said, satisfied at the neat simplicity of a solution that he could see. “You have cloaking software for your personal barrier?”

Reyes scoffed. “I wish! I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but that’s one I haven’t yet-”

Scott lit his omni-tool and tapped in a few commands. “There.”

Reyes’s jaw dropped. “I- Ryder, are you serious? Can you really just do that? Isn’t that restricted Pathfinder technology or something?”

“Meh,” said Scott. “Fuck it. I kind of want to fuck in the shower, and I don’t want to smell like sulfur for days afterward. The _Tempest_ is docked at the Port right now anyway; I can arrange for most of the others to be out doing errands while we’re aboard.” He smiled enticingly. “You in?”

Reyes sighed melodramatically. “Oh, Ryder. How can I possibly refuse? You’ve worn me down.”

Scott laughed. “Yes!”

“But I’m _telling_ you,” Reyes continued, “I don’t think I’ll be able to come again for... at least a little while. I’ll fuck you as much as you want, but-”

“Say no more,” said Scott, and he kissed him.


	3. In two different rooms aboard the Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 31/05/2017

  1. _Later that day, aboard the_ Tempest. _Begun in the shower and completed in the Pathfinder’s Quarters._



Only Kallo, Suvi, Lexi, and Gil were onboard the _Tempest_ , and thanks to SAM Scott knew exactly where they all were. Confident that the bathroom and crew quarters were empty, he started nonchalantly taking off his shirt as soon as he was down the ladder from the bridge. He did it a bit slower than he usually would have, pausing slightly in the threshold of the open door to the bathroom.

In that brief moment with his shirt half off, Scott listened carefully. He still almost missed the not-quite totally muffled press of an unseen set of boots against the deck. Even if he had, though, there was no way he would have missed the flicker in his biotic barrier as another mass effect field passed less than a metre to his left on its way into the bathroom.

Now shirtless and no longer blinded by fabric in front of his eyes, Scott went on his way and the door closed behind him. He locked it, flagging the shower as in use.

Smirking a little bit, Scott tossed his shirt towards the laundry receptacle and opened one of the storage lockers. He stripped off the rest of his clothes promptly, depositing the various technical bits from his person – his omni-tool, a few OSDs, some spare thermal clips, a power cell, and a few other doodads – into the locker.

He also had a small rock with him that he’d taken from the site on Kadara where the Initiative outpost would soon be established, which he had brought with him through decon after SAM’s assurance that this would be sufficient to render it harmless to the touch. Lexi had wanted him to put it in a specimen container, although she hadn’t argued for it very hard. She _had_ made him promise never to lick the rock, which was fine with Scott. It went into the locker as well; he’d figure out where to keep it later.

“You can come on out anytime,” Scott said as he moved on to giving his patchy facial scruff a quick laser-razor in front of the mirror. “I mean, I can imagine how much you must enjoy looking at my naked body while you’re think you’re all hidden and subtle and whatnot, but... come on. I’ve used this technology in combat before. I know exactly where you are.”

He looked pointedly and with raised eyebrows, via reflection in the mirror, roughly at eye level where Reyes was standing.

Reyes decloaked with a shimmer, a soft electronic tinkle, and a somewhat sheepish smile. Scott smirked back at him and resumed shaving.

“Put your stuff in there ‘til you need it again,” Scott said, gesturing vaguely at the storage locker he’d opened. “Plenty of room. We can wash your clothes too, if you want – I can expedite the process.”

 “I don’t think I’ve ever broken the rules quite like _this_ before,” Reyes commented, watching Scott’s ass as Scott finished what he was doing and gave his face a quick rinse. He started unfastening his pants. “Using questionably-obtained Pathfinder technology to sneak aboard _the_ human Pathfinder’s ship, all with the aim of _fucking_ said Pathfinder and debauching him yet further... how exciting.”

“Ever the scoundrel,” said Scott fondly, moving over to help him remove his pants, mostly by getting his hands down into them. “I can’t deny that it’s exciting-” (and he couldn’t, because just hearing Reyes say those things had made his cock harden) “-but will the salacious rumours include the notion that I _gave_ you the cloak and then invited you to use it while coming aboard _in order_ to fuck and debauch me? But also because I just enjoy your company in general?”

“Only that last bit,” Reyes said with a wink.

Scott rolled his eyes and smiled. His hands lingered long enough to give Reyes’s cock and balls a few gentle squeezes before he backed away to let him finish undressing. Then he entered the small shower room, followed soon after by his boyfriend, who closed the shower door behind him.

Scott turned on the water on one of the two showerheads, ducking his head under the spray and turning around to get his whole body wet. “Let’s get clean first,” he said, indicating the body soap and shampoo dispensers. “Then we can fuck some more. Can’t take too long – water resources – but no reason we can’t have a bit of fun while we’re at it.”

“Agreed,” said Reyes with a smile, moving over to join Scott and then to take his place, when Scott moved, under the spray of water.

Scott proceeded to lather down and wash Reyes’s whole body from head to toe, lingering around his cock only to make sure he got all the traces of lube and bodily fluids off of it. He managed to stay focused on what he was doing, although it was difficult not to give in to his desire to linger over Reyes’s body, to explore every inch of him. The warm water flowing over him, beading and dripping and running in rivulets, made touching him especially fun.

Presently Reyes was clean and rinsed, and Scott rewarded himself for his efficiency by dropping to his knees and sucking Reyes’s cock for a few moments. Reyes let out an aroused chuckle and rubbed Scott’s ears.

“Kind of ironic, isn’t it, that we’re spending time and water getting clean purely because it will make getting messy again that much more fun?” he mused.

Scott looked up at him with his mouth full of cock and raised his eyebrows in a way he hoped conveyed amusement and enthusiasm. Reyes chuckled and backed away from him so that he could help Scott to his feet.

“Yep,” Scott began just as Reyes pulled him into a kiss, after which he was more focused on feeling Reyes’s tongue in his mouth and pressing back with his own than on thinking up appropriate repartee.

“Now it’s my turn,” Reyes murmured a few moments later, hands sliding down Scott’s sides and kissing his way along his jaw until he reached his ear. Scott shuddered at the contact and the simultaneous feeling of Reyes’s hands sliding around his upper thighs just beneath his ass, pressing towards his aching hole.

Interestingly, Reyes proved a little more distractable than Scott had been himself. He started by soaping down the front of his body, lingering not overlong but noticeably over his shoulders, pecs (particularly his nipples – he seemed to like the noises Scott made when he tweaked them), intercostal area, abs, and hips. It was as much an erotic massage as it was cleansing, and the gentle, affectionate, yet undeniably lustful way that Reyes touched and looked at him ensured that Scott’s cock was soon fully hard.

For a while Scott was content to just stand there with his hands on Reyes’s hips and _feel_ the water and the smooth, gentle contact all over his body. He watched Reyes caressing and washing him with hooded eyes, and he listened to the sound of the shower and both of their breathy, wordless noises of approval. It was a heady experiential realm to inhabit, on the one hand still feeling so thoroughly fucked and sore from earlier, and on the other also feeling incredibly _sexy:_ not only desirable but intensely desired. Only Reyes had ever made him feel this way.

“Mmm, I see that erection, Ryder,” Reyes murmured teasingly, lips close to Scott’s ear and hands framing his cock and balls without touching them. His own cock was more than half hard again, pressing against Scott’s thigh. “You like being touched like this, yes? Enjoy the attention?”

Scott couldn’t deny that it felt incredible, especially as both aftermath and prelude to getting fucked. He murmured a wordless affirmative response and leaned into Reyes’s touch, planting soft, affectionate kisses up the side of his face.

When Reyes had thoroughly washed Scott’s upper body, he got down on his knees to do the rest of him. He gently washed his thighs, balls, and perineum, and while he did he took the end of Scott’s cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

“Mmm...” Scott murmured, instinctively pushing his hips forward to try to get more, but Reyes kept him in place with gentle pressure on his thigh. He kept washing Scott’s groin, holding him still and refusing to do more than tease his cockhead. Scott snickered with pleasure as he made a few more token efforts to push his cock deeper into Reyes’s mouth, and Reyes just kept denying him and washing his body. Perhaps he wasn’t quite as distractable as Scott had thought – he just allowed either of them to get distracted only to a point.

Eventually Reyes stood up and turned Scott around to rinse the front of his body, during which time he soaped up his butt, back, and more of his legs. He spent a minute or two gently cleaning the area surrounding Scott’s asshole of traces of cum, precum, lubricant, and sweat. Scott closed his eyes and wallowed in the sensation, occasionally letting out a little “ooh” as one or another of Reyes’s fingers circled his sensitive hole.

Finally Reyes turned him around again to rinse him off fully, assisting the process with his hands. Then he pushed him gently against the wall of the shower and leaned into him from behind, kissing the side of his neck. The length of his cock, almost fully hard, rested against Scott’s ass.

Scott’s lips parted in a silent _yeah_ as he pushed back against the wet warmth of Reyes’s body and that deliciously hard line of cock, remembering how it had felt inside him and imagining how it would again soon.

“Say... are you used to cumming this many times in a day and still wanting more?” Scott asked softly, the first time he had communicated verbally for several minutes.

“No,” Reyes said, managing with that one word to sound simultaneously surprised, amused, and characteristically quite pleased with himself. “It’s been a while, though, and you, Scott... you do _this_ to me.” He ground his cock against Scott’s ass.

“Fuck,” Scott breathed. “ _Fuck_ , Reyes, I want you inside me again. Now. Please.” As much as his asshole ached, he ached even more to be full again, full of Reyes’s cock.

Apparently, Reyes agreed. “Yeah,” he growled, pressing on Scott’s hole with one hand and sticking the fingers of his other into Scott’s mouth. Scott licked Reyes’s fingers thoroughly, knowing exactly what it was he wanted. Saliva was more elastic than water, and made better makeshift lubricant.

Reyes rubbed his slick fingers on Scott’s asshole, and then leaned forward and spit himself, letting his saliva drip onto the head of his cock. He held his shaft in one hand and positioned himself at Scott’s hole, smearing their mixed saliva around together before pushing inward.

Scott gasped as Reyes’s cock met brief resistance and then slid, with intoxicating slowness, all the way home inside of him. Despite the fact that Reyes had cleaned the outside of his body, Scott’s _insides_ – the bits Reyes could reach with his cock, anyway – were still kind of slippery with lubricant and traces of semen. That, Scott knew, would tend to stay like that until he took further steps to clean himself up. He had in fact been counting on it.

It felt like picking up exactly where they’d left off in Tartarus. Except now they were both externally cleaner, and in the shower.

“ _Fuck_ , Ryderrr,” Reyes said with a groan, gripping Scott’s ass hard. “You have such a gorgeous little ass... and such an open, inviting hole.” He ground his cock around inside Scott as if to emphasize his point. “If I wasn’t already in love with you....”

Scott felt a rush of powerful emotion at Reyes’s words, reciprocal love blending together with intense, eager desire. “I’m in love with you too, Reyes,” he said, looking over his shoulder at him to show with his eyes that he meant it, and wasn’t just talking out of a haze of lust. Reyes growled and leaned in to kiss Scott hard on the mouth.

“Please... fuck me?” Scott moaned when Reyes released his lips. “Fuck my asshole?”

“Oh, I will,” Reyes promised, obliging him by starting to pull out and thrust in again. “As you say, Scott.”

Reyes fucked him slower this time than he had in Tartarus, and more gently. Scott appreciated it. He had definitely felt a powerful itch to get his ass _wrecked_ yesterday and earlier today, an itch that Reyes had scratched marvellously. Now, despite his soreness, having this kind of slower, less frantic sex with Reyes felt better than ever. In a way, this was also exactly what he’d needed.

They didn’t spend too long at it, because they had already overspent “one” person’s usual allotment for time in the shower. They indulged for another few minutes before Scott asked Reyes to stop. They took turns doing a quick final rinse and then turned off the water.

The two of them dried themselves off quickly, helping each other out to speed up the process. This time neither gave in to distraction, as they were both eager to get dry and get back to it. Around this time, SAM notified Scott over his private channel that the crew quarters, medbay, and galley were still empty.

Scott had put his clothes into the laundry and didn’t bother dressing again, although he did retrieve his omni-tool and his rock. The rest of his various gadgets he left in the locker, planning to come back later to put them away properly. Reyes opted to keep his clothes and other items in a small footlocker that Scott rummaged up for him; he put on his omni-tool and a belt with his barrier emitter attached so that he could cloak, holding the footlocker.

“Check the hallway’s empty, would you?” Reyes whispered, his voice coming from the faint, artificial shadow that the cloak produced (which was actually difficult to miss this close to it).

“Oh, sure thing,” Scott said slyly, and he strode out into the hallway totally naked except for his unlit omni-tool, holding a rock. He heard the ghost of a chuckle behind him.

Feeling an unexpectedly strong thrill at the sensation of being so exposed in a common area of the _Tempest_ , Scott did a little twirl. He ended with his arms slightly outstretched, looking into the bathroom.

“All clear,” Scott murmured. He mentally had SAM open the door to the Pathfinder’s Quarters and gestured towards it with his head. He turned and entered the room, barely hearing Reyes’s light footsteps as his boyfriend darted in after him.

(Incidentally, at various points in the future, Scott and Reyes would also fuck while cloaked in the airlock of the ship, on the large circular table in the meeting room, and someday too for a good eleven minutes in the drive core room before Gil came back from a coffee break. But those are stories for another day.)

About fifteen minutes later, Scott and Reyes were lying on their sides on his bed, spooning and fucking. Scott, although he squirmed in comfortable bliss every time Reyes’s (now well-lubricated) cock reached the deepest part of him, was really starting to feel the ache. He had already been sore from yesterday _before_ riding Reyes’s cock for nearly an hour in Tartarus. Another twenty-one cumulative minutes of being fucked later, and Scott’s whole body felt loose and happy... but he also felt close to being seriously done, at least for now. He had started masturbating about two minutes ago, and he wanted to cum again soon. By the sounds Reyes was making, he wasn’t alone.

But before that happened, he wanted to savor it a while longer.

“Rest for a bit,” Scott said, and Reyes slowed his pace to a stop. His left arm was wrapped around Scott’s chest.

“You are _addictive_ , Ryder,” Reyes said. His cock was fully inside Scott, but he only ground it a little rather than thrusting. He slowly moved his hand down Scott’s body until he could massage the area surrounding his cock. “You’ve made me as horny for you as you are for me. I haven’t felt like this in years.”

Scott turned his head towards Reyes as far as he could and stole a kiss. “I can live with that,” he said archly against Reyes’s lips. “Say Reyes... why is it you can never seem to make up your mind what to call me? Huh? Am I Scott or am I Ryder?”

“Oh, yes, I know,” Reyes said with a convincingly long-suffering sigh. “It is a thing that I do. Such a hard decision. I love you, Scott, and I want to call you by your name. But it is also just... so _satisfying_ to call you ‘Ryder’ while you’re... riding my dick.”

He chuckled at the pun, and Scott did too, unable to help himself even though it was pretty bad.

“Obviously,” Scott said in between scattered giggles. “I mean, of _course_ that’s the reason. You’ve even said something to that effect already, so I shouldn’t... surprised... _oooh_.” He inhaled sharply as Reyes kissed his neck, producing an almost-electric sensation at the same time he ground his cock in deep.

“Mmhmm.” Reyes’s hand had now replaced Scott’s on his cock and was stroking him. He evidently wanted to resume, and Scott liked the idea of both of them cumming, but he wanted to look at Reyes’s face while it was happening.

“Let’s move around before we finish,” he said. “Switch positions.”

Reyes paused, then slickly pulled his cock out and shifted away. “You want to lie on your back?” he asked.

Scott nodded with a smirk. “You read my mind.”

He rolled easily onto his back as Reyes got up onto his knees. Scott lifted his legs and held them up with his hands under his knees, presenting his wet, well-fucked hole. Reyes maneuvered himself around to kneel between Scott’s legs, big cock swollen and hard and drooling a long strand of precum despite the number of orgasms he’d had in the past day.

“Pound me,” Scott said eagerly.

Reyes guided his cock into position and slipped the head into him. Scott sighed, watching his face. Reyes braced himself to either side of his armpits, leaned down to kiss him once, and then (without breaking eye contact) plunged his cock back in.

At this point Scott’s asshole was so sloppy-loose and open that every inch of Reyes glided into him as though through water. Reyes only stopped penetrating when his balls and groin were pressed against Scott’s body, cock buried as deep as it could go. Both of them groaned when he reached that point. Scott’s hand was on his cock and stroking it. He was only half-hard (as tended to happen with a cock this size lodged in his gut), but leaking precum profusely.

With a good angle and excellent leverage, Reyes now started pounding Scott’s ass with long, hard thrusts that created repetitive squishy _slaps._ Reyes’s growls of pleasure and Scott’s high-pitched grunting underscored the noise.

Amazingly, the two of them lasted like that for another few minutes. Scott had time to recall thinking that he’d discovered heaven in Andromeda was being fucked in a cave on Kadara that smelled faintly of moisture and rotten eggs, with most of his armor still on and unable to see most of his lover’s body or face.

Now he knew how far off he had been. That had been amazing, of course, but this – being fucked lying on his back on a comfortable bed in a climate-controlled ship, still mostly clean from the shower, with Reyes looming above him and staring into his eyes, murmuring various permutations of his name, surname, and Initiative title in that liquid smooth voice of his – this was orders of magnitude better.

Finally, Reyes ejaculated deep inside him again. Scott couldn’t honestly tell if he was imagining the sensation or not, but he felt additional warmth and liquid pressure inside him as Reyes sped up his pace and ground out that he was cumming. Scott was right there with him, pleasure surging up his cock and deep into his body as his muscles tensed and released with orgasm. His helpless, giggly moaning mixed with Reyes’s continuing groans as cum exploded out of his cock several times, splattering his neck, shoulders, and chest.

A minute or so later, Reyes – breathing heavily – slowly and carefully pulled his cock out of Scott and rolled onto his side beside him. “ _Wow_ ,” he said emphatically.

“Oh, man,” Scott said, somewhat hoarsely. “If I thought I was sore this morning... I’m gonna be _really_ feeling it tonight.” He laughed easily and rolled his head around to look at Reyes. “How many total hours out of the last twenty-four have I spent getting just fucking _plowed_ by your massive tool?” he asked. “I feel like at least two. _Damn_.... I really hope I can walk tomorrow.”

Reyes was laughing too and shaking his head against the pillow he was resting it on. “I thought about warning you many times, but you were so eager... I couldn’t deny you what you wanted.”

“Ah... no regrets,” Scott said with a pained but earnest grin.


	4. A brief interlude

_A brief interlude, about forty minutes later._




Scott was snuggled up on his bed with Reyes, both of them naked. This time Scott was the big spoon. They were napping, and Scott had started to dream.

He dreamed that he and Reyes were fucking in a Kodiak shuttle that was flying without a pilot through the Scourge. Reyes was in the co-pilot’s seat, and Scott was poised above his lap, penetrated by the first few inches of Reyes’s cock. Scott was holding himself steady, and Reyes was shifting his hips and guiding his cock slightly to press the head of it inside Scott _perfectly_ against his prostate.

Scott was hard as a bone himself, precum dripping down his shaft. He was _so close_ to a hands-free anal orgasm. Reyes was hitting him with his cock at precisely the right angle for it, and meanwhile watching him with those liquid brown eyes and a teasing smile, slowly licking his lips every time Scott whimpered in pleasure.

He was almost there. It was going to happen. Scott had wanted to cum hands-free from getting fucked since he’d learned that it was possible as a teenager. He was dancing on the edge.

Right as he was about to step over it, the shuttle jarred violently as its mass effect field collapsed. Over the span of a few hundred milliseconds, radioactive twists and tendrils of dark energy tore the vessel apart, spinning and sucking away bits of metal, ceramic, electronics, and Reyes into relativistic distortions. The mood of the dream changed abruptly from eager, almost desperate lust to silent, suffocating horror as Scott felt himself hurled into space.

He jolted awake as a wave of adrenaline _slammed_ into him, instantly and furiously accelerating his heartrate. He almost cried out, but SAM intervened and stopped his vocal cords from moving. Reyes shifted against the front of his body, not quite woken up.

Trembling and stifling a moan of terror, Scott let out a long breath. His heart was pounding like he’d just climbed ten Remnant monoliths in a row without stopping. Gently, he pressed his face into Reyes’s shoulder and forced himself to breathe in deeply and slowly, and to let it out just as slowly. He could feel SAM altering his bodily responses, calming his racing heart and clearing the adrenaline from his system faster than it would ordinarily have taken.

Gradually, Scott was able to relax and shake off the nightmare that his rather pleasant dream had turned into.

“Do you experience my dreams, SAM?” he asked curiously several minutes later, subvocalizing since Reyes still seemed to be dozing.

“I do, Scott,” SAM said simply over their private channel. “I have an update for you. The outpost block from the Nexus has arrived. The Initiative has begun to settle Kadara.”

Scott sighed and nodded. That was satisfying to hear, and a lot of weight off of his shoulders. One more outpost meant that much more long-term viability for the cluster.

In the strange mood he was in right now, the knowledge that he would soon have to get back to work was paradoxically both exciting and wearying. There was so much that still needed to be done... but at the moment Scott felt utterly drained, and this bed was so comfortable, and Reyes was so warm and he smelled really good.

“What’s everyone’s status?” Scott asked, preparing himself for the possibility that he would have to get up soon, if not immediately. “How much time do I have?”

There was a slight but noticeable pause before SAM answered. When he did, his tone was a little gentler than usual.

“You have another twenty minutes before the others return and you will be looked for,” SAM informed him. “If you like, I can notify you and Reyes in fifteen so that he can slip off the ship unnoticed.”

Scott closed his eyes as relief and gratitude washed over him. Another fifteen whole minutes of this bliss? He’d take it.

“Thanks, SAM,” he murmured, snuggling up closer to Reyes and nuzzling his neck.

“You are welcome, Scott.”

Eyes still closed, Reyes leaned back into Scott’s touch and reached a hand behind him, searching around for Scott’s until he found it and their fingers entwined.


	5. Aboard the Tempest once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Autumnyte, who beta’d this chapter for me and provided several helpful suggestions. Thank you!  
> 

  1. _A week later, once again in Pathfinder’s Quarters. This time Reyes used his fingers and tongue as much as his cock, and Scott got face-fucked as much as he got ass-fucked, so if you wanted to you could say that he got fucked from both ends by the same guy (sometimes even at the same time)._



Before Reyes left the _Tempest_ after their nap, he and Scott decided on an approximate time the following week that they would both try to keep clear so that they could spend it together. It would be a challenge, as both of them had a lot of work to do and little enough time in which to do it. For his part, Reyes intended to do whatever he could to see Scott again as soon as possible, and Scott promised that he would do the same.

Once they’d cleaned each other up a bit and gotten dressed, Scott left his quarters and climbed the ladder to the deck above. Reyes followed him transparently, only decloaking once they were alone in the airlock as it cycled. There they shared a parting kiss, during which Reyes explored the inside of Scott’s mouth with his tongue. Scott wrapped his arms around him, pushing back playfully with his tongue (but not very hard) and making subtle, interesting noises in the back of his throat.

“See you soon,” Scott whispered a few moments later as they left the airlock, Reyes once again cloaked. The rest of the Pathfinder team was approaching the _Tempest_ ; he had slipped out just in time. “Love you, Reyes.”

“Love you too, Scott,” Reyes murmured back, and he made himself scarce as Liam called out a greeting to the Pathfinder.

From what Reyes could discern, and from what his agents had learned discreetly about Scott’s crew (which was a lot), he didn’t really think that any of them were the type to report his presence aboard the ship to Director Tann. Even if they were and somehow caught him there without Scott to back him up, which was unlikely, there wasn’t much that Tann could realistically do to him – especially since the Kadara settlement deal had already been finalized.

Tann could, however, make Scott’s life a living hell if he so chose, and that was the last thing that Reyes wanted. It would be best if he never even gave anyone a reason to potentially go there, so for the time being he would keep his visits to the ship clandestine.

That was his rationalization, anyway. Really, there was no need for any of it; Scott trusted his crew, and Reyes trusted Scott. Indeed, some of his boyfriend’s obvious fondness for Vetra and Liam, who often accompanied him, was starting to rub off on Reyes.

There was another reason he wanted to move around cloaked, though, which was that it was _fun_. He had an absolute ball sneaking around conducting _all_ of his affairs as though they were illicit, even though only most of them were.

Reyes was still a little awed that Scott had just spontaneously gifted him this powerful, versatile piece of tech. For the first time in his life, he had access to a high-quality personal cloak, and he was as excited as a kid with a brand-new toy. (It even dampened the sound of his footsteps!) A dozen ideas on how to use it were already brewing in the back of his mind.

And yet – as Reyes made his way back through the Port, keeping to back alleys and areas where the angle of the light made his faint architectural shadow less obvious – his uppermost thoughts remained on Scott.

He was captivating, the Pathfinder, thriving untested in a role meant for his much more qualified (and much less alive) father. There were so many sides to him. He was funny, he was generous, he was selfless, he was kind... he frequently and savagely killed people with his mind. There was an AI in his head that granted him the ability to control ancient, extragalactic terraforming technology, inhumanly sharp reflexes, and the motor skills of a highly-trained drell... and yet Reyes had been with Scott during moments where he seemed to lose all control of his limbs and flail his way down a staircase, and _how_ had he made it all the way to the bottom without faceplanting?

Scott was a paradox many times over. Sometimes he said or did things that displayed such wisdom beyond his years that it was eerie. Other times, he seemed so achingly innocent that Reyes wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and kiss him and keep him safe and warm.

And of course there was his truly marvellous sexual appetite, and the fact that he was oh, so _sexy_....

A recent memory flashed through Reyes’s mind: Scott lying on his back, legs pulled up to his chest, fucked asshole open and so _wet_ but wanting more... looking up at him with those hooded blue eyes, and those delicately arched lips parted with desire. Reyes had slid every inch of his cock into that warm, eager hole, and he had leaned down to kiss those lips. He could still taste them on his own.

“ _Fuck_ , Scott,” Reyes said under his breath. Despite the number of orgasms he’d had today, just the memory of how irresistible Scott was had more blood pulsing into his cock.

It was exciting, to be this head-over-heels in love and lust with someone. Reyes had never fallen for anyone as hard as he’d fallen for Scott. The age difference between them was greater than any of his previous relationships, but that hardly seemed to matter. Scott was so _charismatic_ , so full of heart and open with his affections, so utterly unafraid to ask for what he wanted. And what he wanted was Reyes – even _after_ knowing that he was the Charlatan.

There might have been a deeply buried part of him that still wondered why, still found Scott’s acceptance of him hard to understand. But the greater whole of him wanted desperately to be worthy of that acceptance, and he was hell-bent on being the kind of man that Scott would be proud to call “his”. Or at the very least... becoming that man, in time.

How singularly fortunate they were to have crossed paths, Reyes mused, two and a half _million_ light years out from the worlds of their birth! Out of all possible people to have ended up in this lonely fringe of space, here the two of them were. They had found each other, and they were together.

Reyes planned to enjoy to the fullest every single moment that he spent in Scott’s presence. Love like this was too precious a gift to waste on anything less... and would have been so even if the sex hadn’t been terrific.

But of course the sex _was_ terrific, and did Scott ever make the most delicious, adorable noises whenever Reyes touched him or _fucked_ him or penetrated him in any way. Like he had with his tongue in Scott’s mouth, just minutes ago in the airlock.

His cock was still stiffening. Reyes was now also starting to notice some of the inevitable soreness that came from using one particular part of his body quite vigorously after not using it nearly that vigorously for quite some time.

The thought struck him that if he wanted to last as many rounds with Scott next week as he had today, then he probably shouldn’t masturbate at all until then. (Or did he have it backwards? Should he be masturbating five times a day? ...Fun as that sounded, nah.) Normally abstaining wouldn’t be a problem, but it was a sign of trouble that his cock was clearly okay with the marathon fuck-session he’d put it through today _not_ being over yet.

Reyes permitted himself a short sigh. It was going to be a long week.

That prediction turned out to be accurate. Over the next several days, Reyes was kept on his toes overseeing the Collective and solidifying the Charlatan’s hidden hold over Kadara Port via Keema Dohrgun, his angara surrogate (a term he much preferred to ‘puppet ruler’).

At his direction – skillfully routed and hidden, of course, so that there was never any credible reason to suspect a connection between smuggler Reyes Vidal and the Charlatan – his agents hunted down and dealt with the remaining Outcasts. Those few that refused the chance to join the Collective or disarm and live as civilians, from whom the Charlatan politely promised not to demand protection fees, were summarily executed.

Reyes was busy enough to stay focused out of necessity. During the daylight hours in the Port, it was easy enough not to give in to distracting thoughts or fantasies of Scott, since that was when his agents (and the remaining Outcasts) were most active. In the late evenings alone in his quarters, however, when memories of what they’d done together filled his mind, the temptation to masturbate was harder to ignore.

He gave in a few times over the week, stroking himself and massaging his balls and sometimes fingering himself, but he was careful never to bring himself anywhere close to orgasm – frustrating though it was. He wanted to save it all for Scott. He did spend many late-night hours fantasizing about what he wanted to do the next time he and Scott had time together, and things to try that he thought Scott would like.

Meanwhile, Scott himself was out and about doing his Pathfinder thing in the badlands, as evidenced by the tales of his exploits that filtered back to Reyes all week – through reports from the Charlatan’s agents and even by word of mouth from people like Umi and Kian. While Reyes was cementing his rule, Scott was roaring about in his Nomad with Peebee and Drack, carrying out a mass culling of the more violent exiles, rescuing a few people who needed rescuing, and cleaning up various other messes (including, apparently, destroying some sort of mind-control device). Finally, late in the afternoon the day before two of them had said they would try to make time for one another, the Pathfinder and his team killed a Remnant Architect.

The warping, resonant _fizzzzz_ **whamp** of the its primary conduit rupturing rolled down out of Kurinth’s Valley, audible all the way in Kadara Port as a faint, pitch-increasing whine that culminated in a soft _pop_. It was noticeable enough to surprise Reyes and make him look up from what he was doing at the time, which was conducting a secure, VI-disguised video call to one of his agents.

After ending the call, Reyes made his way over to a window (he was at the former Outcast headquarters, now a Collective base) and watched in amazement as, in the distance, an immense worm-like shape ascended into the heavens. A bright flare ignited at one end of it, presumably aiding its flight.

It would be a few hours before Reyes received formal confirmation that it had indeed been the Pathfinder team that brought down the gargantuan synthetic, but he recognized it immediately as Scott’s handiwork.

It was a hopeful sign, and Reyes would be ever grateful for it. The badlands of Kadara were still dangerous, and probably would be for a long time, but they were safer than ever (relatively speaking), and the improvements that Scott had made over the past week would go a long way towards making the planet more liveable. And that, after all, was one of Reyes’s ultimate goals, and the one he had been working towards the longest.

Now, hopefully, Scott would get a chance to relax. After a week of hard work and a finishing touch like _that_ , surely even Tann wouldn’t deny him at least a little time off.

For Reyes, moving around a few scheduled vidcalls and clearing up some time turned out to be doable without excessive trouble. Ensuring that the Collective would be able to handle things in his absence for a few hours while he was with Scott was a little more delicate. Not having his hand on the wheel for certain things had always made him anxious, and he suspected it always would.

At some point, though, he would have to learn to trust his subordinates. Probably. Right? Regardless, he decided that he might as well start trying.

Besides... Scott. All Reyes had to do now was wait for his message.

He didn’t have to wait long. Later that evening – after Reyes had retired to the privacy of his new quarters, but before he’d actually stopped working – he received an omni-tool message from Scott. It was encrypted, but SAM had discreetly provided his omni-tool with a key generator the last time he’d been aboard the _Tempest_. More privileges of being the Pathfinder’s boyfriend, apparently.

 _Reyes_ (the message read): _Good news. According to the Initiative’s analytics, Kadara has reached one hundred percent viability._

Reyes blinked, reread that sentence, and rolled his eyes even as he smiled. ‘One hundred percent viability’, huh? That was nice. A neat, round, scientific way of saying that the environmental and political conditions on Kadara were far more stable and sustainable at present than they ever had been. One hundred percent, though? Really? Did the Nexus think that Kadara was as good as it was ever going to get? Because he personally still saw room for improvement.

...No, Reyes reflected as he thought about how Scott would have interpreted this figure. _Good news_ , he’d said. This wasn’t the finish line, not by any means; rather, it was a jumping-off point. That was how Scott would see it. And he would be right.

Reyes kept smiling as he read the rest of the message.

 _To celebrate the milestone, I’ve secured some shore leave on Kadara for the team. I’ve even made some progress earning Jaal’s forgiveness for securing him shore leave on Kadara. The_ Tempest _will be mostly empty again for several hours tomorrow that will overlap with our planned time together._

 _I’ll return to the ship in the early afternoon, so that you can follow me onboard cloaked._ (He’d attached a timestamp to indicate when he would be boarding the _Tempest_.) _Make sure to eat a good meal and hydrate beforehand – you’ll need the water and electrolytes. ;) -Scott_

Reyes’s smile became a grin as he read the last sentence, imagining the mischief in Scott’s eyes as he’d typed it. He had been looking forward to tomorrow all week, but now he _really_ couldn’t wait. If this was what ‘one hundred percent viability’ on the Initiative analytics meant, then he was _absolutely_ in favour of it, and not just because it meant that the colony was doing well.

Now all that he had to do... was hydrate. And not masturbate until then.

Sixteen and a half hours later, Reyes was naked in Scott’s quarters on board the _Tempest_ , kneeling on his bed. Scott lay on his back before him, face flushed and sweaty, naked except for a snug white jockstrap. He was holding his legs up and spread to present his well-fucked hole to Reyes, who had just popped the engorged head of his cock out of it. Strands of precum and jizz still clung between Reyes’s cock and Scott, keeping them connected. The rim of Scott’s hole opened and contracted as he pushed out some of the massive load of cum that Reyes had just fucked into him – his second in about twenty-five minutes.

When they’d met in the _Tempest_ airlock, both of them had been anxious for one another, eager to touch and kiss as soon as they saw. They were at second base before the airlock had even finished cycling. Aboard the ship proper, Reyes (cloaked again, as Suvi and Lexi were still aboard) had followed Scott around the corner and down the ladder.

Once inside Pathfinder’s Quarters, they’d been all over each other immediately. Clothes were discarded in record time, mostly; Scott had apparently put on one of his favourite jockstraps specifically so that Reyes could fuck him in it.

Reyes had shot his first load about four minutes later – directly into Scott’s throat, after Scott had essentially pinned him to the end of the bed with one startlingly strong forearm across his hips and then _milked_ his cock with hand, lips, and tongue. At the crescendo of those four amazing minutes, Reyes had felt a ridiculous volume of cum shooting out of his cock and directly into Scott’s mouth, but he hadn’t laid eyes on any of it. Scott had swallowed every drop, and then lovingly (even meticulously) licked and sucked his lover’s cock clean.

The next few minutes had followed more sedately as Reyes waited out his refractory period. Feeling soft and happy with post-orgasm endorphins, he’d pulled Scott down onto the bed with him and rolled them over so that he was on top. He’d given Scott a gentle upper-body massage, leaning down often to kiss his lips, cheeks, and neck. He’d pinned Scott’s arms above his head by his wrists and then leaned in to sniff and nuzzle his armpits lustily as Scott giggled and squirmed underneath him. And he’d spent some time gently teasing and tweaking each of Scott’s nipples with his lips, teeth, and tongue. The sharp little gasps and breathy, drawn-out curse words that Scott uttered whenever his nipples were stimulated made Reyes grin against his skin. He loved being the one to draw those sexy, adorable sounds out of him.

By the time Reyes had moved down to kissing and stroking Scott’s hips, his cock was hard and leaking and pretty much ready to go again. Scott was arching his hips against Reyes’s caresses – also hard and staining the pouch of his jock with precum – and his hands had moved down to touch and spread his ass in anticipation. When Reyes saw what Scott was doing, he’d shot him a sly grin, one which Scott had returned with interest, biting his lower lip.

“You want to be fucked, Scott?” Reyes had murmured, looking up Scott’s body at his face. “You want my cock inside you?”

“Please.” Scott groaned. “Fuck me, Reyes. Fucking _wreck_ my hole.”

And wreck it Reyes had. Sixteen minutes later he was pumping semen into Scott again, this time from the other end.

The amount of cum that was now coating and dripping out of his boyfriend’s asshole seemed like at least as much Reyes’s first ejaculation, if not more. There was certainly a _lot_ of it. With one hand on his cock and the other gripping Scott’s thigh, Reyes rubbed the head of his cock around the rim of Scott’s hole, smearing his load around and relishing the intense sensitivity of his cockhead just moments after orgasm. He pushed it back into Scott and shifted it back and forth, keeping him as open as possible with the widest part of his cock.

When he made eye contact again, Scott was watching him with an expression of gentle bliss on his face, mouth hanging open and two fingers pressed inside, against his tongue. Reyes smirked; he knew what Scott wanted him to do, and he wanted to do it too. He shifted backwards on his knees so that he had room, bent down, and buried his face in between Scott’s legs. He dug his tongue into Scott’s open hole and swirled it around, licking up as much of his cum as he could. When he’d gathered all he could reach with his tongue, he pressed his lips against Scott’s hole and sucked more of it right out of him. He didn’t swallow any of it, knowing that Scott would want him to share.

Scott’s voice was already husky, first from the intense oral sex he’d performed and then from sixteen solid minutes of moaning as he was fucked. When Reyes’s tongue entered him, he let out a long, giggly “ _Oooh_...” that sent a shiver of delight up Reyes’s spine.

“ _Fuck_ , Reyes,” Scott said, voice cracking a little. “You like how my hole looks after you’ve fucked it? You like how open and wet you made it?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Reyes replied, voice muffled against Scott’s body.

“How’s it taste?” Scott asked eagerly.

Reyes made eye contact with him, tongue still buried in his hole, and said wordlessly (by means of some eloquent eyebrow motions), See for yourself.

He took one last lick and then crawled his way up Scott’s body until their faces were level. Then he kissed him deeply, letting all the cum and saliva that was in his mouth spill into Scott’s. Scott wrapped his arms around Reyes and arched against him, opening his mouth to accept it with another soft groan.

After a while, Scott had swallowed all (or most, anyway) of Reyes’s second load, and they were once again simply kissing. Reyes’s cock was resting against Scott’s, separated only by the thin fabric of his jock and rubbing together a little bit as they moved against one another. His dick hadn’t softened at all since his last orgasm, although this was about as much stimulation as he wanted at the moment (and probably for another minute or two).

Before he’d met Scott, Reyes reflected, his libido had been an afterthought at best to his main focus: his work as the Charlatan. He had been content to masturbate in his room in Tartarus maybe two or three times a month, tops. There had just been too much else on his mind for him to have much time or energy to spend thinking about sex.

Then a ludicrously cock-hungry Pathfinder had barrelled into his life, casually solved a few dozen of his biggest problems, and stolen not only his heart but every drop of semen his balls could produce along the way.

Last week, five orgasms over two days hadn’t quite sated Reyes’s desire for Scott. Two orgasms so far today and he wasn’t remotely done. The realization made him smile, and he refocused his attention on luxuriating in Scott’s presence and the sensations of his body.

“Good for another?” Scott asked eventually, gazing into his eyes as he slid his hands down Reyes’s back.

“Oh... another _few_ , I should think,” Reyes purred in between trailing a line of kisses along Scott’s jaw.

“Awesome.” Smiling, Scott turned his head so that their mouths could reconnect. A few moments later he murmured, “I want to blow you again. I’ve wanted to so bad, all week....”

The eager glint in his eyes, the little smile with the slightly parted lips showing just a hint of tongue, the hopeful tone of voice – all of it made Reyes’s heart ache with affection and lust. Remembering something he’d been thinking about doing all week, Reyes kissed Scott again, not allowing him to speak as he moved one hand down between his legs. Still kissing him, he felt his way to where he wanted to go. Finally Scott gasped against his lips as Reyes suddenly penetrated him deeply with two fingers.

“We’ll get to that,” Reyes promised. “Be patient, dear Ryder. I’m not done with _this_ hole just yet. Now turn over.”

He moved off of Scott to give him the space to do so. Scott obliged him, turning over onto his hands and knees.

“Down,” Reyes said, pushing Scott all the way down onto his stomach with a hand on the small of his back. “Good. Now... put your hands here,” he went on, taking Scott’s wrists and guiding his hands to his ass, “and spread that ass for me.”

Scott looked over his shoulder at him with a playful smile as he complied, curving his fingers around his ass cheeks and tugging them apart to open up his hole a little more.

“Perfect,” Reyes murmured, shifting over to get back into position between Scott’s legs and reaching out to touch him.

“What are you do _-_ oh. _Oh_... mmm.” Scott’s expression relaxed and he giggled softly as Reyes pushed two fingers into his ass. “Yeah, Reyes.”

Reyes knew that his fingers probably felt small after he’d buried the length and girth of his cock balls-deep in Scott’s gut, but on the other hand...

“Oh, _fuck_!”

...with his fingers, he could easily touch the exact spot inside of Scott that he wanted to, and not just touch it, but _stroke_ it. He could get that spot with his cock too, given a good fuck-angle, but he could only use the first few inches of his cock in that case, and it was harder to do consistently.

In a way, this position – Scott lying on his stomach with his hands on his ass, and Reyes kneeling between his legs, fingering his asshole and stroking himself at the same time – was at least as much fun as fucking. It lacked the visceral pleasure of shoving his cock into Scott’s tight warm body, but he did so enjoy the finer degree of control that he had. He also had an excellent view: his boyfriend’s perfectly round, taut ass on full display, framed by the straps of his jock (plus Reyes’s own fingers disappearing inside his anus); his smooth, firm thighs; that oh-so-lickable indentation running up his spine to the bunched muscles of his shoulders and upper back; hints of the cute little tufts of hair under his arms; and the side of his gorgeous face as he rested it against the bed, watching Reyes out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, _fuck_ me, Reyes,” Scott groaned, shifting his hips back against him as Reyes once again slipped two fingers across his prostate. “ _Fuck_ ing hell, finger my ass! Mmm... that’s the spot. Fuck yeah.”

Reyes bit his lip as he watched Scott’s hole squeezing his fingers. He spread his fingers apart as much as he could (which wasn’t very much; Scott’s hole was open from being fucked, but it was still a tight ring of muscle) and leaned in to stick his tongue in between them. He licked up and down, spreading enough saliva over Scott’s hole that he could eventually slide in a third finger, which he did.

“Now squeeze,” Reyes said. “Hard, Scott.”

Scott grinned at him and did as requested, tightening his hole as hard as he could around his fingers. Reyes growled softly in appreciation as he felt the pressure of it, squeezing his cock at the same time and remembering how it had felt when Scott had clenched like this around his cock in Tartarus. He leaned down to plant a kiss and a gentle bite on both of Scott’s ass cheeks, one at a time. Then, as Scott relaxed his hole and Reyes’s three fingers slid the rest of the way into him, he reached out and pushed a finger of his other hand hard up his spine.

Scott arched his back against the contact, groaning when Reyes dragged his finger back down and scratched him lightly with his nail. At the same time he curled his fingers inside Scott, brushing his prostate from the inside going out.

“ _Fuck_ , Reyes!” Scott was like putty in his hands. It was intoxicating, watching and _feeling_ him respond to such simple motions, listening to him laughing and crying out in pleasure.

By this point his own cock was stiffer than ever and precumming furiously, ready to fuck again. Reyes was tempted to just pull his fingers out and plunge back in with his entire cock at once, but there would be plenty of time for that. Scott had asked to suck his cock again, and he had been _very_ patient....

“Turn onto your back again,” he said eventually, withdrawing his fingers.

Scott did so, rolling over and shifting back into place. Reyes observed delightedly that the pouch of his jock was obscenely wet, almost transparent with precum. His erection stretched the damp fabric, making it cling to and outline his shaft.

Reyes gathered up and fondled a handful of Scott’s balls through the fabric, watching his face once he was sure where his hand was. Scott watched him back, biting his lip, one hand rubbing his chest just below his neck.

“You still want me to wait before making you cum, don’t you?” Reyes asked him, amused.

Scott nodded. “I like to save it all up for one big one at the end, you know?”

“And yet you insist that _I_ make three, four, perhaps even _five_ ‘contributions’ to your crescendo along the way,” Reyes teased.

“I don’t _insist_ ,” Scott said with a sly grin. “I just... appreciate it. A lot.”

“Right,” Reyes said wryly. “Very well, then. But don’t think I’m going to let you get away with just one orgasm forever, Scott. You and I are going to work on your stamina together. One of these days I will decloak behind you and _carry_ you off this ship....” He started moving up beside Scott, getting closer to him and lowering his voice. “I will drag you all the way across the Port, if I have to. And I will take you into my private quarters, where I will keep you for _hours_ as I make you cum again... and again... and again.” He was now almost whispering right next to Scott’s right ear and sliding a hand up his chest. He could feel goosebumps forming on Scott’s left arm.

“Fuck, Reyes,” Scott breathed, one hand creeping down towards his cock, slipping under the waistband of his jock. He pressed against the skin around the base of his cock as Reyes nibbled softly on his ear. “Can I suck you off again? Please? I want you in my mouth so fucking bad.”

Reyes chuckled. “Well... who am I to deny such a plea?”

He shifted up until he was kneeling beside Scott approximately at his head level. Then he lifted himself up on his knees and leaned over him, bracing himself on the bed on his other side. Scott immediately grabbed the base of his cock and started licking and sucking the head, gathering up the film of precum that covered it with his tongue. He licked up another thick drop as it welled right against his tongue, snickering delightedly. His other hand was still in his jock, pressed into his groin, fingers and thumb encircling the base of his cock.

“Ooooh....” Reyes groaned appreciatively, dipping his hips forward to push his cock deeper into Scott’s mouth. The noise Scott made in response was muffled by cock, but there was no doubt about what he wanted: more. Slowly, carefully, Reyes worked his cock into Scott’s mouth a centimetre at a time. Scott moved his hand from the base of it around behind Reyes to his ass, on which he pressed gently from behind.

“ _Fuck_ , Scott!” That simple little gesture was exquisitely thrilling, like he was trying to pull Reyes’s cock deeper into his own mouth. It made him want to sink it in as deep as he could go. He didn’t want to hurt Scott, though, so he didn’t act on that urge, tempting though it was. Instead he let him take it at his own pace, only moving in a little when Scott encouraged him to.

Soon enough, his balls were against Scott’s chin and Scott himself was making some almost unbearably sexy, half-choked noises. Reyes started to pull out to give him a chance to breathe, but in response Scott pulled harder on his butt, holding him in for another few moments.

Reyes couldn’t help laughing. His Pathfinder was _insatiable_ – and it felt incredible, so he was hardly going to complain. Inevitably, though, Scott let up on his hold and Reyes leaned back onto his knees a little more, pulling out giving him a chance to exhale and breathe. After that Scott moved his hand back to Reyes’s cock and proceed to suck and lick the first several inches of it while stroking the rest.

Reyes glanced down to where Scott still had his hand in his jock and _still_ wasn’t properly masturbating. He smiled, reaching out experimentally to rest his hand on Scott’s bulge. He was rewarded with a pleased little whimper, but for once that wasn’t what he was after. It was easy enough to lean over Scott and support himself with one hand, and it felt like he had _just_ enough reach to... yes.

“ _Nnngh_.” Scott’s moaning took on a noticeably different timbre as Reyes slipped two fingers into his asshole to the second knuckle.

“Mmhmm... oh, I know. You enjoy this, don’t you, Ryder?” Reyes murmured, curving his fingers towards Scott’s prostate. “You _love_ to be fucked... from both ends at once. Correct?”

He could only see the side of his boyfriend’s face because he was leaning over and sticking his cock into it, but Scott was still able to make eye contact with him and nod (as much as he could with his range of motion limited by said cock). His muffled groans were as eager as ever.

“Oh yes, you _do_ ,” Reyes said with a grin. “I know you do. Yes... very good.”

He pulled his fingers out of Scott’s hole long enough to light his omni-tool and apply a bit more lubricant to them. Then he reached back down and went in again, this time with three fingers.

With his mouth full of cock and his asshole open three fingers wide, Scott was clearly in heaven – judging by how much he squirmed and rolled his hips, and the deliciously fucked-sounding noises he kept on making. Reyes knew it every single time he hit Scott’s prostate just right, because it made him moan at a distinctly higher pitch. That made it easy to do it consistently, and constantly. Meanwhile, Scott’s beat on his cock was steady and firm, and the liquid warmth of his tongue swirling around and licking precum off the head was pure pleasure.

After several minutes of this, Scott had developed the glazed, happy look of one who was drunk on endorphins. (Reyes could relate.) He moved his hand to Reyes’s groin and pushed on him gently, indicating he wanted him to let up. Reyes did so, straightening his back and shifting away to make more space. He started masturbating slowly with his right hand, but he kept two fingers inside Scott, probing and touching that intimate part of him.

Scott rolled his head around, watching him with his lower lip between his teeth as Reyes shuffled back a little more so that he could keep his hand where it was, but also have room to bend down and kiss Scott. He swept his tongue through his boyfriend’s mouth, to which Scott responded by licking and sucking on his tongue, eyes open barely a slit.

A few moments later Reyes released Scott from his kiss and asked “How are you feeling?”

Scott opened his eyes and gazed up at him with lazy but irrepressible smile. “Like I love you, Reyes, and like I’m stoned on the smell and the taste of you,” he mumbled. “Also, I want to keep sucking your cock, but a different position than this would give me a way better angle for it.”

Reyes laughed affectionately, amused and endeared once again by how _open_ Scott was with... just about everything. “I love you too, Scott. And, by all means – I know just the way to do it.”

He backed up, withdrawing his fingers from Scott’s ass, and gestured towards the head of the bed. “Kneel there first,” he said.

Scott blinked at him a few times before grunting “Okay,” and he surged with unexpected energy up into a sitting position. He rolled over and crawled up the bed towards where Reyes had indicated, and then turned around on his knees.

Reyes, licking his lips in anticipation, moved over to lay on his back in Scott’s earlier position. Then he shoved himself up the bed with his head aimed in between Scott’s legs, reaching out to squeeze his thighs and press against them from below to ask without words for more room. Scott understood and lifted himself high enough on his knees so that Reyes could get his head in between his legs. He inhaled deeply with his mouth open as he pushed his face past Scott’s precum-soaked jockstrap, relishing the musky, sweaty scent. He wriggled his arms and shoulders through Scott’s legs too, so that Scott was basically straddling his chest with his asshole right in Reyes’s face. Then, finally, spreading Scott’s ass cheeks with his hands, Reyes dug into his boyfriend’s hole with his tongue once more – forcefully and thoroughly.

“Ohhh, _fuuuuck_ ,” Scott groaned, falling forward and bracing himself on either side of Reyes’s thighs... and, noticing the massive, spit-slick, precum-drooling erection conveniently right in his face, naturally went down on him again. With the way Reyes’s cock was curved, he had an ideal angle for deep-throating, the benefits of which he proceeded to demonstrate with great enthusiasm.

It felt _fantastic_. Reyes’s lips and tongue were deliciously busy with Scott’s asshole, but he couldn’t stop the groans from rising in his throat as Scott’s lips slid _all_ the way down his shaft and back up again, repeatedly engulfing his entire cock in wet, tight warmth. He definitely missed being able to see more of Scott’s body and his reactions to what he was doing, but the intense, filthy intimacy of having his face buried in Scott’s asshole more than made up for it. Scott was already nice and open from being fucked and fingered, so Reyes could really dig his tongue in deep. In fact, he got his whole mouth pressed against as much of Scott’s asshole and perineum as he could, growling his pleasure as Scott responded by deep-throating him and holding it for several seconds.

The two of them kept it up for several minutes, although Reyes knew it would only be a matter of time before he exploded again. The stimulation of Scott’s mouth on his cock was one thing; his boyfriend was a talented cocksucker, but after two orgasms, Reyes could have held back another for quite a while.

Having Scott’s perfect, sloppy hole in his face at the exact same time, however, was quite another story. The position and the act steadily inflamed his lust, to the point where Reyes was groaning at Scott to slow down or else he would ejaculate again soon.

Scott humoured him by taking it slow for another few minutes, but with Reyes devouring his hole he seemed to be worked up to a similar state – so into what he was doing that he didn’t really have enough faculties to _want_ to slow down and draw it out.

Now Reyes was approaching the edge for the third time today. Scott was beating the base of his cock and sucking the upper half of it, firmly and fast. His shaft felt warm and wet and _swollen_ from root to tip, about as hard as it was physiologically possible for him to get. Scott had the tightness of his grip and the suction of his mouth just right, and it was _so fucking good_. It felt almost exactly like it had felt last week in Tartarus, when Scott had been bouncing up and down the entire length of his shaft. He’d shot three fucking loads like that, one after another, all into Scott’s body.

The memory was just more fuel for Reyes’s lust. He wouldn’t be able to take much more of this without giving in to orgasm. He could feel the potential heat of it surging and tingling in his groin, balls, and cock. He was now at the point where he was having to consciously clench his pelvic muscles in order to stave off ejaculation; all he would have to do was let go and stop expending effort, and he’d slide right over the edge.

He tried to groan out that he was close, but Scott already knew it – he was speeding up his pace just like Reyes wanted him to, and his words were lost in a liquid moan against Scott’s hole.

He had time for a brief nonverbal feeling to cross his mind that maybe the noises he made were as revealing to Scott as the noises Scott made were to him... and then he couldn’t hold on any longer. Scott was deep-throating him again just as semen burst out of him in a flood, and euphoria made him cry out as his whole body tensed.

“ _Fucking hell_ , Scott!” Reyes managed to say, hips jerking into the heady bliss of Scott’s throat. It felt like cum was _spraying_ out of the end of his cock – a bit startling how much of it. There was definitely a lot more than Scott was able to swallow, and in moments it was dripping and streaming down his shaft.

Scott was undeterred, of course. Laughing lustily, he rode out the waves of Reyes’s orgasm, swallowing as much cum as he could. Reyes was squeezing his ass probably painfully hard, but Scott kept right at it with all of his usual gusto. Reyes also wasn’t really capable at the moment of continuing to eat his hole, but Scott didn’t seem to mind that either. He _was_ rubbing his bulge against Reyes’s chest, and the pressure of his erection against his skin through damp fabric felt dirty and hot and _good._

Presently Reyes’s orgasm wound down, and he settled cozily into the endorphin high that followed, gradually catching his breath as he tried to gently massage some of the sting he was sure was lurking in the fingerprints he’d left on Scott’s ass. Scott was still greedily licking and slurping up every drop of jizz he could find, including the ones that slipped all the way down into Reyes’s pubes and over his balls. Reyes could do little besides pant, giggle, and gasp every time Scott deep-throated him and left his cock a little cleaner on his way back up.

“Let me know if you’re too sensitive and you want me to stop,” Scott said briefly about a minute and a half after Reyes had started ejaculating, and he just kept sucking his cock.

Reyes laughed, once again delighted and a bit bemused. Scott was being a lot gentler now, taking care not to overstimulate. There were a few moments when it was almost – _almost_ – too much, but it never quite to the point where Reyes felt like he had to ask him to stop. Instead, it was just little slicks and swipes here and there of brief but breathtakingly intense pleasure; almost like echoes of his recent orgasm that Scott kept drawing out of him for several minutes _after_ his climax was over.

Scott was _experienced_ for someone so young, Reyes mused. He was incredible at bringing Reyes to orgasm, and equally incredible at denying the same to himself. What must his life have been like, growing up on the Citadel and Earth? One day he would ask.

Eventually, Reyes recovered enough of his wits and desires to start eating Scott’s ass again – vigorously – and Scott finally took a break from blowing him to straighten up and enjoy the rimjob.

Reyes would have happily kept it up until his tongue was too sore to move, but he was also acutely aware that he’d now had three orgasms since boarding the _Tempest_ and Scott had had none. At his own insistence, of course, but Reyes still felt like he was being a selfish top. He wanted to at least try to reciprocate some of the ecstasy Scott had given him over the past hour.

Besides (Reyes thought as he was wriggling out from under Scott’s body), he wasn’t the only one who fucking _loved_ making his boyfriend ejaculate. He’d been patient long enough, now it was his turn.

“Time to cum, Scott,” Reyes said as he rolled over and got up onto his knees, facing him and reaching out to touch his thighs.

Scott laughed as he shifted closer to Reyes, amused by his bluntness. “I see,” he said, lifting his arms to place his hands on top of his head. “My time has come, huh? You’re not gonna take no for answer this time?”

“That’s right,” Reyes said, leaning in close to plant a kiss in the hollow of his throat. He felt Scott’s pleased shudder when his lips connected and smiled against his skin.

“How do you want it?” he continued, moving his lips up to brush against Scott’s ear and twining the fingers of their hands together at the same time. “Want me to fuck you and jerk you off? Want to jerk off yourself while I rim you? Want to sixty-nine again, except this time _you_ cum in _my_ mouth?”

Scott groaned, shifting closer still so that their bodies were pressed together. “Well _fuck_ ,” he purred, tilting his head back as Reyes continued pressing soft kisses into his neck and throat. “All of those sound amazing. Put them on the to-do list, for sure. Right now though... can you finger me again, like you did before, and suck my dick at the same time? It won’t take me long to get there... but I don’t want to cum in your mouth.”

“Oh?” Reyes murmured, looking up at him. “Where, then?”

“On myself,” Scott said, tensing and flexing as Reyes’s hands slid up his sides towards his exposed armpits. “All over my chest. My face too, probably – I guarantee you that I’m going to shoot like a _motherfucker_.”

“I believe you.” Reyes chuckled.

“And then I want you lick it all up,” Scott said intently, voice growing huskier with lust, now wrapping his arms around Reyes’s waist. “Lick all my cum off my body, and let me taste it.”

Reyes could think of few things that he would enjoy doing more, and all of them still involved the man kneeling on the bed in front of him. “As you say, my Scott,” he said, whereupon he pushed him down onto his back.

Scott let him do it, watching as Reyes shifted his knees back and got into position between his legs. Reyes made a show of licking the first two fingers of his right hand, coating them liberally with saliva, and then reached down to push those two fingers into Scott’s hole.

Scott bit his lip and groaned as Reyes leaned down to bury his face in his groin, once again inhaling the intoxicating scent of precum and sweat through the damp fabric of his jock. He rotated his hand around to get his angle of penetration right, brushing his fingers around inside Scott until he found the spot that made him jerk and gasp. He concentrated his gentle rubbing there, while with his other hand he gathered up Scott’s cock and balls through his jock and squeezed.

Scott’s cock wasn’t quite fully erect when Reyes had started, but it only took him a few moments to become hard as a rock, stretching out his jock even more. The pouch was so stained with precum that when more of it welled on the end of Scott’s cock, it pushed right through the fabric and dripped down the outside.

Finally – after however ridiculously long it had been – Scott reached down himself and tugged the pouch aside, letting his cock spring free. His entire shaft and balls were as wet with precum as his jock was, which was no surprise, really.

Reyes went down on him immediately and skilfully, throwing himself into the erotic act with great relish and making sure he kept up the gentle internal pressure on Scott’s prostate.

Scott was soon writhing and whimpering in pleasure, grinding against Reyes’s fingers, eyes barely open, hands clutching the sheet under him as his hips rolled. A few times Reyes pulled back so that he could grab Scott’s cock and just look at it – admiring the shape, how dark with blood it was, how shiny and streaked with precum, how _stiff_ and slippery it felt in his hand. Scott’s cock wasn’t as ostentatiously huge as Reyes’s was (in fact it was pretty average in size), but it was certainly as gorgeous and mouth-watering as the rest of his body... or so Reyes thought as he dove back into blowing him.

As expected, he hadn’t been at it long when Scott’s moaning started to pitch noticeably upward.

“Ohhh... ohhh, _shit_ , I’m almost there,” he said breathlessly. “Stop, Reyes, stop – yeah. Let me cover myself with it.” Reyes had pulled off of his cock and replaced his mouth immediately with his fist, and was now jerking Scott steadily towards orgasm. His cock was so wet with saliva and precum that it must have felt like fucking a tight, well-lubed hole.

“Fuuuck,” Scott groaned, face slackening and shoulders relaxing as he neared orgasm. “Oh, _fuuuck._...”

Watching his face avidly, Reyes sped up his beat and touched Scott’s prostate again.

“FUCK!” Scott yelled.

Seeing his balls tighten, Reyes grinned and finished off his last stroke with a deft motion, pulling his hand towards himself so that he briefly pushed Scott’s cock down to lie parallel with his legs. As he let go, Scott’s cock sprang back upward – at the exact moment he started ejaculating, true to his word, explosively.

The first long line of cum slapped against Reyes from his right thigh to his left nipple. Scott sobbed a half-formed curse as he shoved his hips upward, a lot more cum flying into the air out of his cock and landing in splatters across his chest and the surrounding bed. More shots followed – shot after shot after shot as Scott’s whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. Reyes watched him, enthralled, slowly and carefully drawing his fingers out of Scott’s hole as he felt him clench repeatedly.

By the end of it, most of Scott’s torso was coated and dripping with a load even bigger than Reyes’s had been. As he’d predicted, his face and neck were not entirely clean either. He lay there spread-eagled and panting, looking exhausted but relaxed and deeply happy, gazing up at Reyes with a loving grin on his face.

Reyes crawled up Scott’s body to lean in for a kiss, and then got to licking up the copious mess that covered him, as promised. He started with Scott’s face, gathering up the various splatters of cum and then snowballing them into his lover’s mouth. Once his face was clean, Reyes went back down to take care of his spent and softening cock, and worked his way up from there.

It took him a few minutes, but Reyes licked up every drop of Scott’s cum from his body that he could find and fed it to him via kisses. By the end of it, as Reyes rolled onto his side and snuggled up next to him, they were both sticky, sweaty, and wonderfully satisfied. They spent some time cuddling, enjoying the closeness of their bodies and talking softly.

“That was so. Fucking. Good.” Scott’s voice was hoarse, and a little slurred.

“I know, right?” Reyes planted a kiss on his shoulder.

“Can’t wait to do it again.”

Reyes laughed. “The day is young.”

A little while later Scott murmured “Shower?”

“Mmm... yeah,” Reyes said. “In a minute. Damn, we came a _lot_ , didn’t we? Both of us.”

“No kidding,” Scott said, sounding a little more awake and distinctly appreciative. “How exactly did you manage to cum _more_ each time you came, Reyes? That third load was fucking massive. That doesn’t seem to make sense.”

Reyes spread one hand in an I-don’t-know-what-to-tell-you gesture. “Well, clearly it _must_ make sense, Scott, because it happened. Besides... you were involved, all three times. That settles any and all mysteries of how I was able to cum so much, as far I’m concerned.”

It was Scott’s turn to laugh.

Twenty-five minutes (and another orgasm each) later, they had showered, fucked in the shower, and found it necessary to shower more. Now they were dried off and getting dressed in Pathfinder’s Quarters.

Reyes suddenly paused in the middle of fastening his pants as the natural turnover of his thoughts brought back to him something he’d said not long ago, something that his mind (less clouded by lust now than over the past hour) was considering anew.

“Hey, uh... SAM?” Reyes said. Scott looked over at him, curious.

“Yes, Mr. Vidal?” said the AI, his blue interface sphere popping into view over on Scott’s desk.

(Not that he hadn’t been there all along – in the room as well as in Scott – but that was something that Reyes had thus far managed to avoid thinking about. All in good time.)

He scratched behind his ear somewhat awkwardly. “So, I was, uh... just kidding earlier, yeah? About sneaking onto the ship and abducting Scott. You don’t need to worry about me actually doing that.” He deployed his most charming grin in the direction of the blue sphere, because... why not.

“Aww,” said Scott with what appeared to be low-key but genuine disappointment. Reyes chuckled and shot him a wink.

“The clarification is appreciated, Mr. Vidal,” said SAM. “However, I believe that I know you well enough by now to trust that you will not intentionally harm Scott.”

There was a pause. Reyes smiled, pleased by the AI’s comment.

“Incidentally,” SAM continued, “if the two of you would enjoy a simulated abduction for recreational purposes, I believe that I can arrange for the crew to participate in the illusion.”

There followed another pause, even longer. This time Reyes was utterly at a loss for words, or what to think about first, or how to compose his face.

“That’d be a trip,” Scott finally remarked, shooting him a sly look that brought Reyes’s racing imagination firmly back into reality.

“Ahem. I’ll, uh, I’ll definitely get back to you on that, SAM,” Reyes promised, totally failing to stifle a grin as he finished fastening his pants. “Oh, and please... call me Reyes.”

“Very well, Reyes,” said SAM.

Scott approached Reyes and took him by the hands. They kissed.

“Well, we still have a few hours together,” Scott said. “What do you want to do?”

Reyes looked into his eyes for a moment, thinking – and struck by the thought – that he honestly didn’t much care what they did now, as long as they did it together. It felt exactly right: if he was with Scott, everything else would fall into place.

Still, he did have a few ideas.

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll show you an incredible view.”


	6. “We have the technology” (in an apartment on Kadara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches back and forth between Reyes and Scott.  
> A big thank you once again to Autumnyte, who beta’d this chapter for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you discover and solve the anagram in this chapter, find me on tumblr (giant-sequoia) and I'll write something for you within parameters of your choosing.  
> Revised 16/05/2018

  1. _By Reyes’s cock, fingers, and tongue in his various orifices as usual, but this time Reyes also made use of some sophisticated Milkywayan technology that could be colloquially described as “a pretty big dildo”; plus, (bonus!) quarian nerve-stim software and a sex-specific adaptation of the omni-tool older than some civilizations._



Nearly a month would pass before Scott and Reyes had another opportunity to spend significant time together. With Kadara stable, settled, and viable on the analytics, Scott and his team were obliged to move on to the next Problem Planet, which they soon did.

The Kadara they left behind was transformed from the one they had found. Once a poisoned world of desperate, angry, frightened people, now the place really did feel like it could be _home_ within a living human’s lifetime. Thanks to the Remnant vault, there was more than enough clean water for everyone, and with Ditaeon founded and producing, there would soon be enough food to ensure that no one would go hungry either.

In contrast to the tense standoff that had permeated the Port during the power struggle, the mood in town now felt relaxed, even comfortable. The streets were gradually becoming safer to walk alone.

Circumstances still called for a delicate balancing of resources, and would for some time. There was much politicking and careful management for the Collective to see to, many deals and decisions to make, many people to manipulate and win over. But now there were also visible, attainable solutions to longstanding problems; now there were real reasons to stay and build, to keep going, to try for more.

Lots of people had thought that pre-vault Kadara was as good as Andromeda was ever going to get. After the monumental clusterfuck that had led to the Nexus uprising, the unexpected menaces of the Scourge and kett, and the crushing failures of the golden worlds to live up to Initiative hype, hardly anybody had dared hold on to hope.

Reyes had been one of those few. He had always imagined that this would happen someday; it was, after all, the end goal and inevitable result of his and many others’ greatest efforts. His satisfaction at that success was very real, and it ran deep. For Reyes at least, the living potential of a future on Kadara made all the struggle, work, and endless sacrifices worth it.

Yet even he had never quite dared to dream that things could be _this_ good. Reyes had held on to hope, but he was also a realist. In his time on Kadara and beforehand, he had made plans upon plans upon plans; he had thought up countless contingencies, engineered backups and fail-safes, secured umpteen escape routes should things go wrong on any of a dozen different fronts – just in case. He had even hoped and planned for the eventual arrival of Pathfinders.

But he hadn’t – _couldn’t_ have – planned for Scott, whose smile he daydreamed about and whose company he craved like a drug. He had never anticipated falling in love, let alone that the person he fell in love with would find a way to mass-purify Kadara’s entire water table.

Ironically, Reyes now looked back on those days and months before Ark _Hyperion_ ’s arrival in Heleus and wondered how he’d ever thought that a stable Kadara would be _enough_. Now he wanted even more than that: he wanted the world _and_ Scott to share it with him.

If that was ever going to happen, well... typically, it meant _even more work_. It meant setting his sights on a prize many orders of magnitude more complex and difficult to attain than a single planet at one hundred percent viability: nothing less than the very same for _Heleus as a whole_ , for all worlds of the Initiative and its allies.

Only once that lofty goal was reached would Pathfinder Scott Ryder be permitted to de-intensify his efforts even a little bit... and thence have more time to spend with his boyfriend the Charlatan.

It was an odd paradox of feelings to confront within himself. Whereas Reyes had genuinely wanted Kadara to be self-sustaining for the good of the people who lived there, he now wanted a sustainable Heleus primarily for selfish reasons.

The long and short of it was that while it was wonderful indeed to have Kadara thriving under his watch thanks in large part to the Pathfinder team, Reyes would not have been _too_ annoyed had some manageable crisis come up that had forced Scott to stay a little bit longer.

Not that they never saw one another at all over the course of that month. A couple of times, Scott came up with highly plausible reasons to bring the _Tempest_ to Kadara for a brief visit. Whether it was picking up an urgently needed piece of technology or making a refuelling stop after transporting a politically important passenger, Scott never failed to make time to visit Reyes whenever the _Tempest_ was in-system.

Unfortunately, it was never very _much_ time. In each of those instances, they ended up spending more time fucking and touching each other than talking, and it was never enough to sate either of them. One quick, frantic orgasm each was all they had time for.

Impossible though it was to satisfy his desire for Scott with such short and infrequent visits, Reyes found that he _lived_ for those occasions. It was never easy to say goodbye again so quickly, but he cherished every second they had together.

Meanwhile, they were at least able to speak by vidcall every few days. Reyes was grateful for the contact, although he sometimes wondered how Scott justified clearing the FTL comm priority for him so often. He never got around to asking, because there was always something more interesting to talk about.

Quite often, when the _Tempest_ was deep into its night cycle and Reyes was in his private quarters, their calls became intensely erotic. Both of them would lean forwards towards the screen, reaching out to one another as they masturbated in tandem.

For Reyes, those sessions were bittersweet. He _ached_ for the full-sensory experience of physical contact. He wanted to feel the warmth of Scott’s body and breath, to smell his hair and his sweat, to taste his skin. Making do with only sight and sound as they vicariously pleasured one another was hard, but it was still better by far than no contact at all.

In between vidcall days, Scott and Reyes exchanged frequent emails, describing their activities and sharing various thoughts, opinions, and memories. Their relationship had begun in a whirlwind of flirting, crucial missions, combat situations, and shadowy politicking; as intensely into one another as they were, they’d had relatively few opportunities to simply _talk_ and get to know one another better. So over the course of the month or so following the founding of Ditaeon, the two of them offered stories and asked questions, filling in gaps in their knowledge as they discovered them.

Reyes had never made much of a habit of talking about himself without obfuscation, but Scott’s intense curiosity reminded him of the promise he’d made. His Pathfinder believed that he was a decent man at his core, and Reyes intended to live up to that belief. That meant being open with Scott about who he was _now_ , and what about himself he wanted to change.

Habits were habits, though, and Reyes was not about to let his guard down with anyone else. Scott had earned his vulnerability; nobody else had.

So even though the messages they exchanged were about as heavily encrypted as it was possible to get, Reyes’s ingrained caution still drove him to employ some creative euphemisms and code words that he knew Scott would understand without needing an explanation. If someone high up in the Initiative hierarchy was nosy enough to be reading the Pathfinder’s emails (which wouldn’t surprise Reyes in the slightest), he couldn’t take the chance that they might learn from some slip of his or Scott’s that he was the Charlatan.

Luckily Scott was as perceptive as he was sensitive, as understanding as he was kind. He read between the lines right away, just as Reyes had known he would. His openers and replies never so much as hinted that he knew that Reyes was anything more than a charming freelance smuggler with whom he happened to have fallen in love and lust.

When they weren’t learning more about each other, their emails (like their vidcalls) tended to become quite sexually charged. Reyes soon discovered, to his great delight, that Scott had a hidden talent for writing some seriously hot sexts.

For instance:

_Just jerked off thinking about when you were eating my ass as I sucked your cock. Can we do that again next time we’re together, but switch who was doing what? I want to taste your ass._

_I’ve always wanted to cum hands-free while getting fucked. I almost got there last time we were together. I’ve been fingering myself at night without touching my cock since then, trying to work up to it. I bet you’d like it too, huh? Seeing me spread out and shooting cum below you as you fuck me right into orgasm? Hmm... maybe SAM can help. I’ll talk to him about it._

_In the Nomad. (Surface temp outside is 56 centigrade. Thank the stars for air conditioning.) Every time we land a jump I remember how stretched and sore my asshole felt after you fucked me for the first time. Glad I’m wearing armour so Cora and Jaal can’t see how hard I am, but on the other hand not being able to touch myself is driving me nuts._

_I had the most incredible dream last night. You were in it, doing what you said you’d do. You had me secreted away on Kadara somewhere, tied up on a bed as you massaged me and rimmed me and sucked my cock. You made me cum over and over and over again. The dream felt like it went on for hours. You would not believe the mess I made – it was incredible. SAM said that I came three times in my sleep. Hopefully nobody asks why my sheets went through the laundry cycle twice this week. Thanks for the idea, love... I want to have that dream again tonight._

_Hey Reyes. In the Nomad again. This planet is the dustiest planet that ever had dust on it. Looking forward to a shower back on the_ Tempest _, but I’m going to masturbate first when I get back. Otherwise I’ll spend my whole hot-water allotment jerking off thinking about the times you fucked me against those walls. I miss you so bad._

_Fingered myself thinking about you for almost forty minutes last night before I couldn’t resist jerking off any longer. When I came, I hit myself in the mouth with my shot. It was so fucking hot. I sometimes wish my dick was bigger purely so that I could suck myself off and cum into my mouth. Have you ever tried it? Your cock is massive, I bet you could do it._

_Good morning! I just came in my own mouth again. This time I was jerking off upside-down with my ass way up against the wall and my cock pointing down at my face. I shot a huge fucking load right onto my tongue (didn’t miss a single drop) and I pretended it was yours. Now I feel fuck-drunk and I haven’t even gotten dressed yet. Love you, Reyes._

_Do you happen to know if there are any dildos in Andromeda? There must be, and I figure if they’re anywhere they’d be on Kadara. I brought three from the Milky Way and believe it or not, ALL THREE of them were lost to space when the_ Hyperion _hit the Scourge. (Honestly, what the fuck, Heleus? Such bullshit.) Anyways – now that my ass has felt the majesty of your cock a smaller fake one could never compare, but it’d be nice to have something to pretend on while we’re apart, you know?_

_Hey Reyes... how do you feel about bottoming? I started thinking about rimming you again today while we were clearing out a Remnant site. (Don’t worry, there was plenty of shade and it was just a lot of those little creeper bots, nothing dangerous.) I remembered you eating my ass right after you fucked me and it made me want to do the same to you. It doesn’t have to be the next time we’re together... but if you’re into it, someday I want to fuck a load into your ass and then suck it out._

That last one had made Reyes’ cock harden instantly upon reading it. _Absolutely_ , he replied. He’d been hoping for a while now that Scott would show some interest in topping, and he would have asked for it eventually anyway. As much as Reyes loved fucking Scott from both ends with every feasible body part and from every conceivable angle, he liked the idea of receiving from him too. He liked it a _lot_. In fact he was already picturing the two of them in some of the positions they’d already fucked in, except with their roles reversed.

Scott sitting on a bench, looking up into his eyes while Reyes straddled his lap and bounced on his cock.

Reyes lying on his back as Scott knelt between his legs, fucking him deep and leaning down for a kiss.

Reyes leaning against the wall of the shower with Scott’s long body pressed against his from behind, cock buried in his gut.

He _had_ to masturbate after those images started drifting through his mind. He couldn’t not, even though it was only mid-morning on Kadara. Fortunately, there was little enough going on at the moment that he could afford to take a long break in his private quarters.

If someone really was reading their emails, Reyes mused later that evening (after _another_ long, satisfying jerk-off session in which he’d reread every sext that Scott had sent him for the past ten days), they were getting quite the fascinating sketch of the human Pathfinder’s sexual proclivities.

It did get him thinking, though. Eventually – hopefully sooner rather than later – he and Scott would have another opportunity for one of their marathon fuck-sessions. When that time came, what if Reyes could surprise him somehow? Come up with something delicious and fun that he wouldn’t expect?

Scott had already provided an idea on how he might go about doing that. Wearing a mischievous smirk that no one else would ever see, Reyes started doing some research and sent out a few discreet inquiries to his most trusted agents.

A week later, he struck gold.

∞

 **To** : _samnode@hyperion.nexus.net_  
**From** : _rvidal@ port.kadara.net_  
**Subject** : Our mutual friend  
**Attachment** : _sensortex_specs.otm_  
**Encryption:** _BadWorkhorse_ level IX

_Hello SAM,_

_Reyes Vidal here. I have some things that I want to say to you and a request to make. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure if contacting you like this is appropriate or not. If I’m overstepping my bounds, I sincerely apologize._

_To put it plainly: I don’t want or intend to part ways with Scott, and it seems that the feeling is mutual. As such, I hope that in time you and I can become friends too. I want Scott to be happy and well, and I think you want the same. Together, we can keep him safe._

_Now the request. I’m sure you’re aware that Scott recently asked me to find him something to help him... hold over his appetites, so to speak, in between his visits to Kadara. I’ve found a few candidates (not previously used) that I think he’ll like, plus plans for a most intriguing device and the software necessary to operate it. Please take a look at the attached specs and let me know what you think._

_Fun as I’m sure Scott will find this, I suspect that he and I will get the best use out of my find together – ideally, with some assistance from you. You’re aware of Scott’s body and what he can handle on a level that I’ll never be able to access. I admit that I’m a little envious of that intimacy you share with him, and a bit scared by it too. But Scott trusts you, and so I do too. I have a feeling that with your technical expertise and access to his physiology, your collaboration with the device will make the difference between it being ‘pretty good’ and ‘fucking incredible’._

_I look forward to your response._

_-Reyes_

_P.S. I understand if you’d rather not hide anything from Scott, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell him about this just yet. I want it to be a surprise._

 

 **To** : _rvidal@port.kadara.net_  
**From** : _samnode@hyperion.nexus.net_  
**Subject** : Re: Our mutual friend _(8 seconds ago)_  
**Attachment** : _seckey_update109614.otsk  
_**Encryption:** _BadWorkhorse_ level X

_Reyes,_

_Thank you for your message. It was not inappropriate._

_I value the bond that Scott has developed with you. His feelings and explanations therein have taught me much about how organic beings relate to one another. In addition, his moods and overall health have seen statistically significant improvements since he began his relationship with you. As his health is my primary concern, I appreciate both the positive effect you have had on him and your conscientiousness in seeking out my assistance with this particular mode of recreation._

_I am also pleased and gratified by your honesty and offer of friendship. I accept, and shall endeavour to reciprocate._

_Your uneasiness at my connection with Scott is reasonable. There was a time when I did not understand similar feelings expressed by others to his father. Since Alec’s death, Scott and I have grown and learned much, and I now believe that I comprehend the source of your and others’ misgivings. Please believe that I have Scott’s best interests at heart, and that I share your desire for him to be happy._

_I have reviewed the hardware schematics and code you provided. The device and software are compatible with human physiology and safe to use for the purposes you intend. I concur that my operation of the device will optimize its beneficial effects on Scott, and I am prepared to provide such assistance at the appropriate time._

_There is no harm in keeping the specifics of your plan unknown to Scott for the time being, so I shall not reveal it or my involvement to him until the time of its implementation._

_In the meantime, please take care of yourself, Reyes. Just as Scott’s health is important to the two of us, yours is important to him, and to me._

_Thank you for your trust. I anticipate future cooperation._

_SAM_

∞

 **To** : _rvidal@port.kadara.net_  
**From** : _scryder@tempest.nexus.net_  
**Subject** : SHORE LEAVE!!  
**Encryption:** _BadWorkhorse_ level X

_Reyes,_

_The_ Tempest _will be in Govorkam five days from now for thirty-six hours. I can’t fucking wait to see you and touch you again in person. I’ve missed you so much this past month, I can hardly stand it._

_I know it’s probably not easy but... will you save up some cum for me? I’ll do the same. I’m going to finger and edge myself every night between now and then. You don’t have to edge if you don’t want to, but don’t cum until we meet. Please?_

_Also – any ideas for stuff you want to try after that? New positions, new kinks? I’m cool with more of the same, since it’s been so amazing, but I’m also open to suggestion. ;)_

_Love you – Scott._

_P.S. Want to go exploring in the Nomad after we fuck?_

 

 **To** : _scryder@tempest.nexus.net_  
**From** : _rvidal@port.kadara.net_  
**Subject** : Re: SHORE LEAVE!! _(4 hours ago)_  
**Encryption:** _BadWorkhorse_ level X

_Oh Scott. As you say, so it shall be._

_You must know that you make it very hard_ not _to masturbate when you talk about fingering and edging yourself for days without relief. I’ve been working on my self-control since I met you, but I’ve not yet mastered the art of denying myself to the same degree that you have._

_Still... the idea of building my initial orgasm over the week preceding our time together appeals to me deeply. It feels appropriate that we should orgasm explosively within a few minutes of reuniting, after which we shall be free to take our time with one another. I shall rise to the Edging Challenge for you, Scott Ryder._

_As to what other shenanigans we’ll get up to after the inevitable initial fireworks... I don’t want to spoil too much, but I’ve been looking around since you asked me about dildos in Andromeda. I now have something far more interesting than anything I expected to find. I can’t wait to show it to you – I think you’ll be delighted._

_With excitement and love,_

_Reyes._

_P.S. Exploration sounds like fun. There’s a wide, shallow river northeast of the Port that I’ve always wanted to follow, and there’s no one in either galaxy I’d rather do it with than you._

∞

Five days after that exchange, the _Tempest_ returned to Kadara.

The ship was emptier than it usually was when it landed in the Port. According to Scott’s encrypted messages, the Pathfinder team had scattered across Heleus, taking advantage of some much-needed time off to relax in their own various ways. When they reunited, it would be to undertake a dangerous mission: the recovery of vital information concerning a place called _Meridian_ from the kett Archon’s flagship.

Peebee had opted to remain on Elaaden to explore the partially buried Remnant vessel; she would rejoin the others later on Kadara via shuttle. Jaal had gone to Havarl to visit his family, accompanied by Liam. Cora, Vetra, Lexi, and Drack had taken a transport to the Nexus: Cora to visit new arrivals from the recently-recovered asari ark, Drack to spend time with Kesh, and Vetra to spend time with Sid. (Lexi, apparently, was going to just keep working.) Suvi, Kallo, and Gil had stayed with the _Tempest_ out of necessity, although Reyes sent his assurances (covertly, via Scott) that there would be plenty of amusement to be had on Kadara.

Scott hadn’t come right out and said it, but the tone of his messages as his shore leave approached left Reyes with the impression that the several days off Tann had granted the Pathfinder team was quite generous by the director’s standards. The fact that a few of those days would necessarily be spent at FTL in interstellar space as the _Tempest_ and various shuttles moved back and forth between Elaaden, Kadara, Havarl, and the Nexus didn’t appear to matter.

Reyes looked forward to the day when Scott and his crew taking a weeklong vacation wouldn’t be seen as a barely-practical indulgence, only permitted because of the enormous amount of work they’d already done.

He also did not remotely like this plan that Scott had concocted to board a kett ship – and not just any, but the Archon’s own. In fact the idea terrified Reyes to his core. Scott had described the horrors of exaltation to him, and the thought of him and his crew possibly being captured and subjected to sick experiments or worse made Reyes feel cold.

He was hardly going to say that, though – at least not until after the mission was completed and successful. He’d voiced his concerns (gently) when Scott had told him about his plan, but by that point it had already been too late to try talking him out of it. Despite the tremendous risk, Scott was absolutely determined to see his plan through: hell-bent in that particular way of his that was part of what made him _Scott_ , part of what had drawn Reyes to him in the first place.

Reyes had already made peace with the fact that his Pathfinder’s life was going to be in danger basically all of the time. This would just be more of the same; it was only the _increased_ danger that made it scarier and thus more difficult.

That was for _him_ to deal with, though. Right now, Scott needed him to be loving and supportive, not anxious and overprotective. The last thing that Reyes wanted was for the man he loved to think that his boyfriend didn’t believe in him.

And he _did_ believe. Scott and SAM by themselves were a force to be reckoned with, and Scott’s team would be there to watch his back. If anyone could pull off such a plan, it was them. Reyes had to believe that everything would be okay; to imagine otherwise, when there was next to nothing he could do to affect the outcome, was intolerable.

Besides... if Meridian really was what Scott and Moshae Sjefa believed it to be, _and_ if whatever they found on the Archon’s ship actually led them to it, the potential benefit to Heleus was incalculable. It would do far more to inflate the Initiative’s viability metrics _quickly_ than anything else possibly could, and that ultimately meant more time that Scott and Reyes could spend together.

So Reyes swallowed his fear and made up his mind that he would not allow Scott think or worry about the upcoming mission while he was on Kadara. This world would be his sanctuary, his haven away from all of _that_. Reyes would give him the vacation he deserved, so that when the time came Scott would be as focused and ready as he could be. It was all that he could do, and it would have to be enough.

∞

Sufficient time had now passed for the Port to have settled comfortably into its new status quo. At some point, Reyes had managed to snag himself some decent private quarters that were larger and more comfortable than his room at Tartarus. His new apartment had a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and shower, and a small kitchen. Scott hadn’t been there yet, but Reyes had told him where it was and given SAM the passcode to get in.

The night before the _Tempest_ was due to arrive, he slept fitfully. His dreams were an odd mixture of lustful, vigorous fuck-fantasies with Scott, warm domestic images of the two of them cuddling together, and nightmares of Scott and SAM being captured and transfigured into a posthuman/AI/kett chimeric monstrosity.

Reyes was an early riser, but he awoke the next morning even earlier than he usually did and couldn’t get back to sleep. Scott wouldn’t arrive until midday local time, so he had a while to wait. He sensed that he wouldn’t be able to get much useful work done, so he left some messages delegating the day’s most important tasks to Keema and a few other trusted agents and put the rest on hold.

Reyes was certain that Keema was not remotely fooled by his claim of “needing a bit of a break”; she’d long since noticed that he only ever took time off when the Pathfinder’s ship was in Port, even if it was only for a few hours. She ribbed him good-naturedly about it now and then, but by and large Keema was uninterested in his personal affairs (and the soul of discretion about what she did know), which was part of why Reyes liked her so much. _Have fun_ , was all she said by reply, which made him smile.

After enjoying a breakfast courtesy of the Andromeda Initiative that could almost be called ‘hearty’, Reyes spent some time masturbating in his comfortable solitude. He thought about how he planned to spend his first few minutes of privacy with Scott as well as everything that would come after. Unfortunately, this was by no means an efficient way to pass the time; he’d been edging himself every day for the past week and he hadn’t ejaculated once, and today he only managed about six minutes before he was at the point where he had to stop. If he so much as wrapped his fingers tightly around his cock, he would cum. Only the knowledge that he would see Scott in a few hours gave him the willpower to resist.

He donned a pair of loose boxers that he’d had fabricated a few days ago, for the specific reason that his preferred tight boxer-briefs tended to rub distractingly against his cock when he was this sensitive and on edge. Then he passed some more time playing video games on his personal terminal, occasionally firing off an authorization or response to routine Collective business.

As Kadara’s sun approached the meridian, Reyes found his eyes drawn more and more to the sky visible outside his window. He knew when the _Tempest_ was supposed to arrive and he knew its usual margin for error, and there was no reason to be looking for it yet. He looked anyway.

Finally there was only an hour or so until Scott’s earliest possible arrival. Reyes had leveled up his character several times and organized his in-game inventory quite nicely, and the next mission was plot-critical and looked like it would take a while. He saved and quit his game and then took a shower. With the vault having now been active for several weeks, the smell of sulfur was almost totally gone from the water, and what trace remained was easily masked with soap.

Once he was thoroughly clean, dried off, and dressed, Reyes headed out into the Port. He cloaked through the busier areas and kept to the shadows when his omni-tool capacitors needed to recharge.

His timing was perfect. Reyes reached the docks and had been loitering (invisibly or merely out of sight) for just a few minutes when he heard the distant whine of the _Tempest_ ’s engines, growing louder by the second. He looked up, eyes scanning the sky until he found the rapidly-growing shape of the Pathfinder’s ship. He grinned, feeling a flutter of anticipation in his chest.

About a minute or two after the _Tempest_ landed, Scott debarked by himself. He looked as eager and excited as Reyes felt, plus adorable and sexy as usual in his black-and-blue Initiative hoodie. He glanced around, searching.

Reyes didn’t reveal himself yet, having already decided that he wanted to surprise Scott in his usual fashion (by popping up somewhere around him as if from nowhere). Despite his stealth, there were a few moments when it seemed like his boyfriend was looking directly and purposefully _at_ him – but the glances were too brief for Reyes to be sure they were intentional, and Scott’s expression never noticeably changed.

Apparently not seeing him, Scott walked over to the Collective docking agent and exchanged a few murmured words. Reyes eyed him, his mind on a potentially good surprise-spot in the building between the docks and market. Then Scott visibly ran out of patience.

He backed way up, glancing behind him, towards the railing that overlooked the badlands far below. (Reyes watched, confused and wondering what he was doing.) Once he had plenty of space in front of him, Scott _sprinted_ forward, called out “Pathfinder coming through!”, and proceeded to biotically launch himself thirty metres into the air.

Reyes (and several others) watched in open-mouthed shock as Scott sailed clear over the nearby building. At the apex of his flight he reversed his biotic field, slowing himself on the way down. He landed out of sight in the market with an audible _thump_ , prompting a chorus of gasps and shouts of surprise from people nearby.

Struggling to contain his laughter, Reyes barely managed to duck into an unobserved nook in time to double over as his cloak ran out of charge. To think he’d walked clear across the Port just to be able to see Scott as soon as possible... only to discover that Scott was not presently in the mood to wait around while he indulged himself being “all hidden and subtle and whatnot”. He was _going_ , and Reyes had better keep up.

It took him a minute or so to get his shit together and make his way into the market (stealthily, and the slow way – through the doors). By that time Scott had already left, probably following the navpoint that Reyes had given him to his apartment.

Reyes was too entertained and in love to be annoyed, so he simply juiced up his omni-tool’s capacitors with an overdrive pack and darted off invisibly after.

∞

Scott was outside Reyes’s apartment, tense with excitement and still riding the end of his adrenaline high.

For a moment or two after debarking from the _Tempest_ , he’d been a bit put out by the fact that Reyes hadn’t met him at the docks. Then he’d remembered that his boyfriend was the elusive Charlatan, and probably was indeed there and simply waiting for the right moment to theatrically reveal himself.

Once Scott had caught sight of the faint but distinctive shadow of someone using a Pathfinder cloak, he’d known he was right. He approved of theatrics, but Reyes didn’t have a monopoly and Scott was in a jaunty mood, so he’d decided to burn off some manic energy by making a flashy entrance of his own.

(He regretted that a little bit now, because he’d gotten more fearful and contemptuous looks than he’d expected and fewer amused and admiring ones than he’d hoped.)

Scott had expected Reyes to show himself somewhere along the way to his apartment, but it hadn’t happened. Not that Scott didn’t know approximately where Reyes was for most of the trip; it wasn’t difficult to tell with SAM fine-tuning his hearing and ability to interpret distance and direction from the vibrations he felt through the floor.

He had now reached the navpoint, and at his last guess Reyes was still a ways back. For effect and his own amusement, Scott pressed the buzzer outside the door. Predictably, there was no answer.

“Huh,” Scott said aloud, affecting a thoughtful demeanor. “Wonder where he could be.”

He immediately lit his omni-tool and pinged Reyes with a comm request... and then jumped as he heard the answering beep _right behind_ him. Apparently Reyes was a lot closer than he’d realized, and Scott wasn’t quite as perfect an invisible-boyfriend-detector as he’d thought he was.

He turned around, unable to stop the grin from crossing his face as he laid eyes on Reyes in person for the first time in several weeks.

“Scott,” Reyes purred in greeting, approaching him and placing a gentle but firm hand on his chest. Hearing the sound of the door hissing open behind him, Scott allowed Reyes to push him back into the apartment, biting his lower lip in anticipation of everything that was about to happen.

As soon as they were both inside and the door had closed once again, Scott stepped forward and pushed Reyes against it, kissing him. Reyes’s hands slid smoothly around his waist, and they spent a good minute or two getting reacquainted without words.

Eventually Reyes’s lips travelled up Scott’s jaw to his ear. “Quite the impressive entrance you made, Pathfinder,” he murmured.

“Well, we weren’t going to fuck at the docks,” Scott said smugly. “I didn’t want to wait any longer than I had to.”

His cock was already achingly stiff in his pants. He could feel through their clothes that Reyes’s was too.

“We only have so much time, you know?” Scott went on as Reyes’s hand closed around the bulge in his pants. “Why waste it?”

“Oh, I agree,” Reyes said. “In the future, I think I shall save trying to be subtle for occasions when we _haven’t_ been apart for so long.”

Scott’s laugh turned into a soft moan as Reyes squeezed his cock through his pants. “Subtlety... does have its place.”

“Mmhm,” Reyes said. “But not here, or now. Take your shirt off, Scott.”

Scott reached up to pull his hoodie over his head from behind. It carried the T-shirt he was wearing underneath halfway up with it. Reyes’s hands moved up to stroke his skin, sliding up his ribs and lifting his T-shirt the rest of the way off once the hoodie was clear.

Licking his lips, Scott started working on Reyes’s belt while Reyes took off his own shirt. He was delighted to discover that Reyes wasn’t wearing any underwear. As soon as his pants were open, Scott helped himself to a double-handful of big, hard cock, the head of which was already damp with precum.

“Fuck yes,” Scott whispered as Reyes, now shirtless, dug into the waistband of his pants. “No more waiting.”

Less than a minute later they were both naked, clothes discarded in an untidy pile near the door to the apartment.

“Now... bedroom,” Reyes said succinctly, gesturing in the relevant direction and pushing Scott gently on the small of his back. Scott headed that way, eyeing him through half-lidded eyes and smirking when he felt Reyes’s hand slide down to his ass and squeeze.

The bedroom was small and sparsely decorated, but it looked comfortable enough. The bed was a real bed, not just a mattress on the floor, and it was big enough that they’d have room to frolic.

As soon as they were inside, Reyes turned Scott towards him and kissed him again. He took his cock in one hand and started stroking him. Scott reached down to reciprocate, giving Reyes’s erection a few squeezes before shifting his hand down to fondle his balls. Reyes responded by squeezing him back; both of them groaned into the kiss.

Their lips parted and they looked into each other’s eyes, foreheads resting together and both of them smiling lazily. Scott’s eyes drifted down to the hefty cock in his hand and he felt a pulse of lust through his entire body. He’d been starving for Reyes’s touch and his body for weeks, and he didn’t want to wait another second.

He lowered himself onto his knees and went down on Reyes hard, deep-throating him halfway on the first swallow and all the way to the base on the second. He let out a muffled growl of pleasure at the taste of Reyes’s skin and precum, the delicious _thickness_ penetrating his body.

“Oh, _shit_!” Reyes gasped, and gently pushed Scott back up and off his dick. “Haha... not yet, Scott, not yet. I’ve been edging myself all week, I won’t last a minute if you do that. I want to draw this out just a little bit, alright?”

Scott could almost see the tension in Reyes’s groin as he clenched his pelvic muscles, trying to stave off his simmering orgasm. He looked up at him, raising his eyebrows playfully and licking some precum off his lips.

“Sure, but I don’t want to wait _too_ long,” he said. “All week, huh? Me too. It’s been so fucking hard not letting myself cum... I only held out by thinking of this exact moment.”

“Same,” said Reyes, helping him to his feet.

Scott leaned in close as Reyes wrapped his arms around him. Hands on Reyes’s hips, he kissed his cheek and then nipped his left earlobe. “How do you want me?” he whispered, grinning as he felt Reyes’s whole body stiffen eagerly and start pushing him towards the bed.

“I’ve thought about this a lot,” Reyes said as Scott backed into the bed and sat down on it. “I’ve decided I want to masturbate while you fuck my mouth until you cum.”

The words sent a shiver of delight up Scott’s spine. “Mmm... _excellent_ choice,” he said. “Let’s do it.”

Reyes flopped down onto the bed beside him (somehow managing to look simultaneously graceful and artless) and shifted his way up so he could recline fully. Then he tugged on Scott’s thigh, inviting him to come closer.

“Right here, Scott,” he said, patting his chest. “Straddle me here, and fuck my face.”

Scott did so eagerly, planting his knees just under Reyes’s armpits and leaning forward to brace against the wall. Hands on Scott’s ass, Reyes opened his mouth and licked the underside of the cock in his face, inviting him in. Scott pushed forward, biting his lip and groaning as he watched the head and shaft of his cock disappear into Reyes’s mouth.

After days of masturbating without release, the smooth warmth of his boyfriend’s tongue circling his cockhead was intoxicating. He felt hypersensitive, each tiny movement Reyes made lighting up his nerves with stimulation. He shifted his hips back and forth, slowly fucking Reyes’s mouth. He was so aroused and already close to orgasm that he could _feel_ the precum pulsing out of his cock. He couldn’t help moaning a little louder as Reyes’s tongue swirled around him, capturing each drop as it formed.

One of Reyes’s hands disappeared from Scott’s ass as he started to stroke himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Scot breathed. “This turns you on, huh? You going to shoot a big fucking load with my cock in your mouth, Reyes? Yeah.”

Reyes met his gaze and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He must have been precumming furiously too – he hadn’t applied any lube to himself, but Scott could hear the slick noise of him jerking off. He returned Reyes’s smouldering look with interest.

At one point Reyes leaned his head back, replacing his mouth on Scott’s cock with his free hand while he spoke.

“You good?” he asked somewhat huskily. “Comfortable like this?”

Scott nodded, smiling with his tongue between his lips. “ _Oh_ yeah. I’m so fucking horny, I doubt I’ll last very long.”

“Good,” Reyes said with a grin, and went down on him again.

“Oh, _fuuuck_....” Scott pushed his cock in deeper, although he was gentle about it. He _knew_ he was dancing on the edge of orgasm, and it was taking all his willpower _not_ to just fuck away until he came.

He could hear Reyes’s hand speeding up on his cock. He could hold out long enough for Reyes to cum, probably, but not longer.

“Like that?” Scott breathed, taking his cock in one hand and smacking Reyes on the lips with it a few times. “Want my cum, Reyes?”

Reyes stared up at him, running a long, slow lick up the underside of his shaft. “Feed it to me, Scott,” he said. “I want it all.”

Gritting his teeth, Scott pressed his cock between those lips again. As he did Reyes closed his eyes in ecstasy and groaned, and a moment later there was a lot of warm spunk hitting Scott in the middle of his back – and his lower back and ass, and his upper back and shoulders. A few shots even reached his neck and the back of his head.

“Fuck yeah! Nice.” Even though he couldn’t see it, the feeling and sound of Reyes cumming explosively after edging for a week drove Scott wild. He let go of the last shred of self-control he’d been hanging onto and started stroking himself in earnest.

A few quick pumps was all it took. His whole body alternately tensed and relaxed with euphoric relief as a powerful orgasm tore through him. Reyes opened his mouth for it, still groaning with his own release. Scott watched intently as his cock let loose eight or nine copious shots right into his boyfriend’s mouth, coating his tongue. Reyes tilted his back and swallowed it all with relish, which just made Scott hornier.

As both of them came down from the orgasmic high, satisfied and panting, Reyes licked up the cum that had landed on his lips and more that was still clinging to the end of Scott’s cock. He squeezed his circled finger and thumb up the shaft, drawing out every drop. Scott watched him, laughing as his hips shuddered involuntarily.

When his cock was clean, Reyes gave him an adorable, sexy smile that made Scott’s heart melt with love. He grinned back and tilted his head down enough so that he could lick up a bit of Reyes’s cum from his right shoulder, which was all he could reach.

“That was _so_ fucking good,” Scott commented, rolling his shoulders and arching his back, letting his arms drift back so that he could stroke Reyes’s thighs.

“Yes... it was,” Reyes agreed. “Now, before that massive load all over your back gets uncomfortable, allow me to clean it up.” He tapped Scott’s hip.

Scott moved off of him, and Reyes wriggled out from underneath. “Lie on your belly,” he said. “Point your cock down so I can get at it.”

Giggling a little, Scott obeyed him, pushing his knees back so that he could settle down onto his stomach. He reached in between his legs and pointed his still-hard cock down so that it was resting against the bed parallel to his legs. Reyes had had the foresight to put a large towel down on the bed, which was nice; Scott didn’t have to worry about smearing precum all over his boyfriend’s sheets.

Reyes moved around behind him and spent the next few minutes running his tongue over Scott’s ass, up his spine, and across his shoulders, licking up every trace of his own cum. Scott looked over his shoulder at him, smiling lazily and enjoying the attention.

Once he was finished, Reyes moved down and ran his tongue up and down Scott’s cock several times, making him squirm with a delighted “ _Oooh_!”

His touch wasn’t exactly light, but Scott didn’t mind in the slightest. It didn’t seem like his orgasm had made him temporarily too sensitive for more stimulation, like it normally would have. Maybe all the edging he’d done had reduced his refractory period. Regardless, cumming had only made him hungry for more.

Reyes spent some time gently licking and sucking on his balls, and then without warning swept his tongue up and started rimming him voraciously.

“Oh, fuck!” Scott cried, arching his back as Reyes spread his ass with both hands and dug his tongue in hard. “ _Fuck_ ing hell!”

“Need a break?” Reyes stopped rimming him long enough to ask.

“Nope,” Scott said with a smug little snicker, and without a word Reyes resumed what he was doing with gusto. He seemed determined to give Scott all the oral attention he could take.

Indeed, he kept at it for a good fifteen minutes, eating out Scott’s hole like he was starving for it. Scott tried to turn around a few times, wanting to reciprocate, but each time Reyes kept him pinned to the bed with a hand on his back and a skillful tongue in his hole that he simply couldn’t say no to.

Eventually Scott gave in and let Reyes do as he liked – which turned out to be ‘reduce the Pathfinder to a sobbing, moaning mess’. Face flushed, lips puffy from biting and sucking on them, Scott reached around behind him to keep his ass spread himself, giving Reyes full access so that he could use his fingers right on Scott’s hole, opening him even further for his tongue.

Scott had started to wonder if he might cum again just from this when Reyes finally let up – briefly.

“Okay,” Reyes said. “Time for something different. Turn over onto your back.” He stood up on his knees to get out of the way, and Scott did as he was asked.

“Now hold up your legs,” Reyes said, maneuvering himself back into ideal ass-eating position.

“Fuck, Reyes,” Scott said with a giggle. “You are _spoiling_ me! You’ve barely let me touch you since I got here.”

“But you _are_ touching me, my dear Ryder,” Reyes said as he leaned down to nuzzle his face against Scott’s hard, precum-leaking cock. “Allowing me to have my way with your body like this... you’re the one spoiling _me_.”

Scott tilted his head back, his laugh becoming a groan as Reyes once again started devouring his hole. When he opened his eyes, there was something unexpected in his line of sight: a mirror, on the ceiling right above the bed.

“What the-” Scott laughed again. “Reyes, you... are you _serious?_ ”

Reyes made eye contact, then followed his gaze. He smirked. “Like what you see?”

Scott saw himself reflected in it, lying on his back holding his feet almost behind his head, asshole open and wet; and Reyes’s back, ass, and legs, which he couldn’t otherwise see very well from where he was.

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Scott said. “This is hot. This is fucking _hot_.”

“Isn’t it?” said Reyes, and went right back to what he was doing.

Though it was indeed hot to be able to see what Reyes was doing from above, Scott found he preferred to look at him directly. He loved watching the upper half of Reyes’s handsome face in between his legs, just beyond his cock. _Especially_ when Reyes stared back at him. Scott mostly couldn’t see his mouth, but he could always tell when some noise or filthy comment he made caused his boyfriend to smile, because Reyes always smiled with his eyes too.

After another ten minutes or so of being savagely rimmed, Scott was more than ready for some penetration. He started asking for it, but Reyes just kept grinning and maintaining eye contact while he worked Scott’s asshole over with his tongue. He didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down, despite the fact that his tongue _had_ to be tired by now.

Five minutes after _that_ , Scott was reduced to begging shamelessly.

“Fuck me, Reyes, _please_ _fuck_ me,” he whimpered. “I can’t take much more of this! Please, _please_ stick your cock in my ass and pound me as hard as you want. I need it so fucking bad.”

Reyes took one more long, deep lick and let up at last. He moved up to Scott’s balls and started sucking on them gently, one eyebrow lifting in amusement.

“ _Damn_ it!” Scott exclaimed in frustration. “Damn _you_ , Reyes, don’t you fucking start on my balls and stay there for another twenty minutes! I’ll _die_!”

Reyes laughed affectionately and crawled his way up Scott’s body until their faces were level. He kissed him deeply as Scott finally let his legs fall back to the bed, which was good because they were starting to cramp.

“I _need_ you inside me,” Scott murmured a word at a time whenever he could, as Reyes took his time kissing his upper lip, and then sucking gently on his lower lip, and then kissing his entire mouth.

“All in good time,” Reyes said. “We’ve got _hours_ , Pathfinder, and I’m not wasting a single second of our time together. We’ve only just gotten started.”

Scott could only giggle with helpless delight at that. Reyes sounded like a man with a plan.

His next statement confirmed that suspicion. “Got some new things to try today,” he said with a simmer of excitement in his voice.

Scott’s face lit up as he remembered – Reyes had said something in a message several days ago about having found something interesting while searching for dildos in Andromeda. Scott had filed it away under ‘things to be miscellaneously excited about’, but he hadn’t given it much more thought since then because he didn’t know what it was. He was content to be surprised. It seemed that the moment had now come.

“Yeah?” he said eagerly. “Like what?”

“This.” Reyes stood up on his knees and reached over to the small table next to the bed. He opened its single drawer and grabbed something from inside, which he showed to Scott.

It was a dildo, and it looked expensive. It was a rich, sparkly purple, and shaped like – well, it wasn’t a human cock, but it was definitely a cock.

“What species is that modelled after?” Scott asked curiously, liking how big it was. It was hefty: not quite as long as Reyes’s cock, but about as thick – except for the head; Reyes’s cockhead was slightly bigger. It had a decent-sized set of “balls” that would make a good handle, as well as prevent it from being inserted too far.

“Quarian,” Reyes said. “Like it?”

(Incidentally, this dildo, which Reyes had fabricated using a Collective minifactory, was of a design that had been highly rated in terms of user satisfaction back in the Milky Way. It had been developed by a collaboration of erotic think tanks from multiple different species – including quarian experts in nerve-stim technology, with which the dildo was integrable. Someone rich had bought a copy of the device’s proprietary schematics six-hundred-plus years ago and brought it to Andromeda in their personal database. Then they had died, and their personal effects had made their way through various hands as several others had also died in the unexpectedly hostile conditions of the galaxy. Eventually the schematics had become property of the Collective, which now stood to make a killing selling high-end dildos across Heleus. Scott, of course, knew none of this.)

“Definitely,” he answered. “I can’t wait to try it out. How’d you find it?”

“Charlatan’s privilege,” Reyes said with amusement. “Did a bit of digging... made a discreet inquiry or two. Only on Kadara, right? We can definitely have fun with it together, but I fabricated it for you to take back to the _Tempest_ with you.”

Scott grinned. “Excellent. Fucking _excellent_! Thanks, Reyes. That’s exactly what I was hoping for.”

“My pleasure,” Reyes purred. “Shall we give it a go?”

“Yes _please_ ,” said Scott excitedly. “Stick that fucker in me already!”

Reyes shook an admonishing finger at him. “Lubrication first, my dear Ryder, and some fingering, I think. You’re nice and relaxed from all the licking I did, but not quite open enough yet for this guy.”

In response, Scott reached between his legs and started fingering around the rim of his still-wet hole. “Let’s do it,” he said.

Reyes watched Scott’s finger for a moment, moving his hand down to stroke himself slowly. His cock was literally drooling a strand of precum onto the towel. Seeing him so clearly ready to go provoked a palpable surge of heat through Scott’s groin. He shifted his hips, drawing his feet closer to his butt so he could lift himself up a bit and get a better angle with his finger.

They met each other’s eyes at the same moment. Scott couldn’t help smirking; Reyes was in the midst of licking his lips.

“I’ve said this before, Scott, but you are _addictive_ ,” he said. “Someday I hope you’ll show me how you pleasure yourself when I’m not around... perhaps even make a show of it for me.”

Scott winked at him, clenching and releasing his hole at the same time. “You bet your ass I will, Reyes. Just say the word.”

“First things first.” Reyes retrieved a bottle of lube from the drawer where he’d kept the dildo and applied some to his fingers. He settled in between Scott’s legs and nudged his hand away from where it was, replacing it with his own. Slowly, gently, he inserted one lubricated finger.

“ _Oooh_ , yeah,” Scott whined as he felt his hole yielding to Reyes’s penetration, much smoother than his own finger had been. “Mmm....”

Reyes had been right – after an orgasm and one hell of a rim job, Scott was about as relaxed as he could be. Adding more lube as needed, Reyes worked his finger in and out for a minute or two, and then added a second finger. He kept his gaze locked with Scott’s, only breaking eye contact when he needed to see what he was doing.

Scott lifted his arms up so he could wrap them around the pillow on which his head rested, slowly shifting his hips in synchrony with Reyes’s finger-fucking rhythm. He stared into those beautiful hazel eyes, relishing the tiny changes in his boyfriend’s expression as he reacted to the noises Scott couldn’t help making. Just like he remembered, Reyes had no trouble at all finding the perfect spot inside him – and just the right angle to touch it – to render him helpless with pleasure and arousal.

“Your fingers are _amazing_ ,” Scott groaned as Reyes brushed his fingers skillfully against his prostate yet again. “And that’s just your fingers! Fucking hell, Reyes, you’re _good_ at this. I could happily lie here and let you do this to me for hours.”

“Good to know,” Reyes said with delight. He picked up the dildo with his free hand from where it sat on the bed and somehow managed to twirl it dextrously between his fingers. “I think you’re about ready to break in our friend here, but if that’s what you _really_ want....” He made as if to put the dildo back in the drawer.

“Don’t you _dare_ put that away!” Scott said, half-laughing and half-groaning. “I take it back, if you say I’m ready for it then for fuck sakes _give_ it to me!”

When Reyes looked smugly amused at his demanding tone, Scott added “Please... my love,” with a sweet yet impish smile.

Reyes laughed and shook his head, but not in refusal. “As you say, Scott... so it shall be.”

He worked a little bit more lube into Scott’s hole with his fingers and then applied a generous amount to the dildo. Scott lifted his legs up again, holding them close to his chest, and shifted his butt forward. Reyes placed the slick head of the dildo against him and slowly, gently, worked it in.

“Ohhhh....” Scott’s head rolled around, eyes drifting closed as the dildo entered him inch by inch. It lacked the warmth of a real dick, but it was otherwise incredibly realistic and stiff and oh-so-thick. “ _Fuck_ yes.”

Reyes gradually pushed the dildo in as deep as it would go, at which point he left it there and massaged Scott’s groin around the base of his cock, giving him time to adjust. Scott clenched himself hard around the dildo and then released several times, getting himself used to the girth.

Reyes drew the dildo out with equal gentleness, added more lube, and pushed it back in a tiny bit faster. Scott squirmed and groaned and took it eagerly, chewing on his lower lip. He kept his arms hooked behind his knees, not only to pull his ass up for convenience but also to keep his hands away from his cock. He didn’t want to tempt himself with another orgasm just yet.

After about five minutes and yet more lube, Reyes was fucking Scott with the dildo at a decent speed. Scott was sighing and smiling, clenching his ass around the dildo whenever it reached its maximum depth and releasing it when his ass muscles got tired. Reyes watched his face avidly, only looking down to make adjustments to his grip or angle of insertion.

Presently he asked, “So... can I take it as a given that this will do the trick for you when we’re apart?”

“Oh, yeah,” Scott said with a slightly breathless laugh. “This is good, Reyes. This is _real_ good. I promise you, it’ll keep me _niiice_ and happy. I bet you my productivity increases by a measurable margin after today.”

“Glad to hear it,” Reyes said. “Now... would it surprise you to learn that this isn’t _all_ I found?”

Scott blinked at him. “Huh? I... yes. What _else_ could you possibly have?”

Amused, Reyes finished the motion he was in the midst of, left the dildo inserted balls-deep, and then ran his hands up the backs of Scott’s thighs. “Sit up,” he said.

“Just like this?” Scott asked.

“Yes. For me.”

Scott did so happily, lowering his legs and sliding his butt up closer to the head of the bed. He shifted around a bit, biting his lip as the pressure of the mattress pressed the dildo a little more deeply into him now that he was sitting right on it. He spread his legs, reaching down to fondle his balls and lightly finger his hole where it was stretched around the dildo.

Reyes had gotten up and walked over to a waist-high dresser, atop which were scattered various bits of disassembled weapons and pieces of an omni-tool. He picked something up and made his way back to the bed.

Scott squinted at the object in Reyes’s hand. “What _is_ that?” he asked, fascinated.

It was a scintillating, flexible shape, oblong with a rounded end. It was transparent except for faint patterns threaded through it that reflected light differently. It almost looked like a large condom made from sheer fabric embedded with circuitry.

“It’s an omni-lace,” Reyes said. “Like an omni-tool, but a different configuration. It fits over the dildo and produces neuroelectric signals that stimulate you in, ah... interesting ways. Apparently it can also directly affect the pleasure centre of your brain. And it’s safe for biotics to use.”

Scott’s mouth was hanging open with equal parts surprise and excitement. “ _Really_?” he said. “That’s... incredible. How have I never heard of those? And _where_ did you ever find it?”

“Built it right here in Kadara Port,” Reyes said proudly. “These were very expensive, top-of-the-line gadgets back in the Milky Way. The specs were included with the design I used to fabricate the dildo. Quarians came up with it, but it’s compatible with asari and human biology too. I checked with SAM first to make sure we’d be okay.”

Scott’s mouth opened even wider at yet another surprise. “SAM?” he repeated. “You’ve been collaborating with _SAM_ to find new and exciting ways to give me orgasms?”

Reyes chuckled. “Indeed. He’s been a big help.”

SAM suddenly spoke up from Reyes’s omni-tool, which sat on the table beside the bed. “Reyes suggested that I be the one to operate the device,” he said smoothly. “My expertise and knowledge of your physiology will enable me to safely optimize its use. Scott, if you are comfortable with such an arrangement, I would be pleased to assist.”

Scott could feel that his right eyebrow was way higher on his face than his left one. “I... uh... well, sure,” he said, a little overwhelmed. “If you think that’s the safest option.”

He was going to have to think about this later. A lot.

Or right now a little bit. On the one hand, sex with Reyes was at least partially an escape for Scott; something intimate and personal, something no one else was supposed to be involved in or even know much about.

But on the other hand, SAM was _already_ a part of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t always been aware of everything that Scott and Reyes did together. He’d helped Scott sneak Reyes onto and off the _Tempest_ ; he’d even overridden Scott’s armor-lock protocols they very first time they’d had sex, for crying out loud. His involvement had never bothered Scott before.

Okay. That was enough for now. Scott decided that he was fine with it, although he’d definitely be having a talk with his AI partner later – _after_ his current shore leave was up.

“Yes,” he said more firmly, seeing that Reyes was waiting and watching him think. “Let’s do it.”

He grinned as the possibilities suddenly became a lot more real to him. Nerve stimulation, huh? Something about the pleasure centre of his brain?

“This... sounds like it could be addictive,” Scott mused.

“I agree,” said Reyes. “It’s not something we should do every single time, or even most of the time, for sure. But as an occasional treat....”

He looked pointedly down at where the balls of the dildo were visible under Scott’s butt. “I’m going to need that back temporarily, Pathfinder,” he said.

Scott gave him a sly look and slid his butt forward again, leaning back (and delighting in the sensation of the dildo sliding and shifting in his gut as he did) to make it accessible. “Take it then,” he said.

Reyes snorted with amusement as he reached down and slowly started drawing the dildo out of Scott. “You know, I’m starting to wonder if you were right after all. Maybe I _am_ spoiling you... letting you lie on your back and get fucked while I do all the manual work.”

“I offered, I _asked_ to touch you as much as you were touching me, Reyes,” Scott said with mock offense. “Multiple times. You _insisted_.”

“I did, I did,” Reyes acknowledged with a grin. “I know, yes. It’s my own fault.”

With the dildo almost all the way out of Scott, he suddenly thrust it all the way back in.

“Oooh!” Scott grunted, shuddering with pleasure. “ _Fuck._ ”

“That’s what you get for backtalk,” Reyes informed him.

“What?” Scott said flippantly. “Fucked even harder? In what galaxy is that a punishment?”

Reyes opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and nodded, eyebrows raised in self-reproach. “Touché,” he said.

He pulled the dildo all the way out. Scott immediately reached down and replaced it with two of his fingers to the second knuckle. His other hand he lifted to his mouth and started sucking on the tips of the equivalent fingers, watching Reyes with wide, innocent eyes.

“Oh, you smug little shit,” Reyes growled as he propped up the dildo in between his knees. “You are _asking_ to be fucked into the next star system, teasing me like that.”

“Correct,” Scott said cheekily.

Reyes glared at him, ruining the effect by smirking at the same time. With the dildo sticking up between his knees, he carefully slipped the omni-lace over it.

“Okay, SAM,” he said. “Turn it on.”

“Activating the device now,” said SAM’s voice from Reyes’s omni-tool, which briefly glowed as SAM manipulated it via his connection from the _Tempest_.

The patterns of circuitry that threaded throughout the omni-lace began to glow faintly. A moment later, the lace contracted around the dildo, turning a loose fit into a snug, finely contoured one. The shape of the dildo wasn’t affected at all; it was just a millimetre or so thicker, plus it looked seriously cool.

“Technological _artistry_ ,” Scott commented, removing his fingers from his hole. “It’ll be like getting fucked by a robot dick.”

“Basically,” Reyes said. “SAM is the robot, and I’m the dick.”

Scott giggled as he handed Reyes the lube. His whole body was warm with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see how this felt.

Wanting a change of position, he turned around onto his hands and knees with his butt facing Reyes. He looked over his shoulder at him, reaching around with one hand to keep lightly fingering his hole.

With maddening, careful slowness, Reyes reapplied some lube to the omni-lace. The light coming from it seemed to refract oddly through the film of lube, creating an opalescent sheen.

“That should do it,” Reyes finally said. “Time for you to get _extra_ fucked, Pathfinder. You ready?”

In response, Scott leaned down onto his elbows and presented his ass. “Take a guess,” he said, then groaned as Reyes spread his ass with one hand and inserted the dildo with the other.

It didn’t feel any different than it had before the omni-lace was on it, which was nice. Scott had been slightly worried that it would have a different texture, but there was no discernible difference – yet.

“Lowest setting, SAM,” Reyes murmured when about half the dildo was inside Scott.

“Acknowledged.”

Suddenly the rigid girth inside of him was covered with tingling, buzzing _fire_. Scott gasped and then groaned _loudly_ as the erotic sensation slowly spread throughout his abdomen, down his thighs, and into his cock and balls. His cock leapt between his legs, immediately producing a large drop of precum. It felt like whatever the thing was doing to him had turned his entire body from knees to navel into one single, connected erogenous zone.

“Holy shit,” Scott said breathlessly. “Holy _shit_.”

Reyes was chuckling behind him as he kept pushing it in. When the dildo reached its maximum depth, he twisted it around. Scott cried out and arched his back as the electrifying sensation seemed to twist with it.

His cock was drooling copiously onto the towel underneath him. He craned his head up to look at the mirror on the ceiling, seeing his own back and ass with Reyes poised behind him, hand on the dildo sticking out of his ass.

“Fucking hell,” Scott said weakly. “You’re going to have to try this one too, Reyes. This _can’t_ be just for me. You _have_ to.”

“Judging by your reaction from the _lowest setting_ , I think you’re right,” Reyes said.

He fucked him with the dildo for another forty seconds or so. Scott had barely processed what he’d said about the lowest setting; this was so new and incredible that he would have happily stuck with just this. But Reyes, as ever, was curious.

“Shall we see what else it can do?” he asked.

“Uh... yeah, alright,” Scott said, out of breath and utterly in the moment, having no idea how it could possibly get better.

“Hmmm... I read the manual, and there’s lots of options,” Reyes mused. “But I kind of just want to go right to the end to see what it does. You okay with that?”

Scott shrugged against the bed, grinning under his shoulder at Reyes. “Sure. Go for it.”

“SAM, maximum setting for ten seconds, then back to low,” Reyes said.

Before Scott even had time to brace himself, his entire body suddenly erupted with euphoria. He shuddered and _yelled_ as heat raced along his bones, penetrating him down to the tips of his toes and fingers. Slowly – over the course of about five agonizingly pleasurable seconds – pure fire crawled its way up his spine into his brain.

When it reached his head he saw stars, limbs suddenly loosening and losing all tension. The dildo was balls-deep inside of him, but it no longer felt like the centre of the pleasure he was experiencing. He collapsed onto the bed, feeling his cock – swollen harder than it ever had been in his life – like a hot rod pressed between his belly and the towel, pooling precum at the tip.

The next five seconds saw the ecstasy slowly retreat out of his head and back down his spine, leaving a warm, cozy endorphin high in its place. Scott giggled as Reyes kept fucking him gently with the dildo, only now realizing that he had fallen flat onto the bed with his arms and legs splayed out around him. The tingling of the low setting was starting to feel like a little too much on his raw nerves.

“Turn it off, please,” Scott said, and the tingling vanished. “Thanks.”

He pushed himself back up onto his knees, but it took him a couple of tries; his knees and elbows were _shaking_.

“Fuck,” he giggled yet again. “That was intense.”

“I assume it was a good intense,” Reyes said conversationally.

“Fuck me sideways and call me Pathfinder, was it _ever_ ,” Scott replied as Reyes took the dildo out of him. “It was like having six full-body orgasms at once without actually cumming. I don’t think I could take that for more than... maybe a _little_ bit longer than you did it for. And not again for at least several minutes, please and thank you.”

“Fascinating,” Reyes said with obvious enjoyment, rubbing the thumb of his hand that wasn’t holding the dildo gently against Scott’s hole. “Your recommendations are very close to the user manual’s suggested guidelines for operation.”

“Clearly I have an instinct for this kind of thing,” Scott said. He straightened up and turned around, shuffling closer so that they could kiss. Reyes slid his hand up Scott’s back as their lips connected.

“Can we take a break for a bit?” Scott asked. “And by that I mean _I_ need a break from the stimulation, and I want to spend that break sucking your cock, because you’re overdue for some attention from me.”

Reyes responded by kissing him again and setting the dildo down on the towel behind him. “Absolutely, my dear Scott,” he said. “What do you think it’ll be like to have an orgasm with that thing turned on inside you?”

“Probably mind-blowing,” Scott said. “Although....”

“Yes?” Reyes asked, seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

“I don’t know if I’d _want_ to,” Scott said honestly. “I mean, I’m sure it would be incredible, but if I’m going to cum with a cock up my ass, I’d want it to be a real cock, and specifically yours. You know? Unless I’m by myself on the _Tempest_ , obviously.”

At that Reyes gave him such a mischievous grin that Scott was immediately certain that Reyes hadn’t yet told him _everything_ he had planned for today, which was both daunting and exciting.

“Oh, indeed,” Reyes purred, lips brushing against Scott’s. “I understand, and that can be arranged. For now-”

“For now,” Scott cut him off, “please allow me get my mouth around your cock for more than a few seconds. I’ve been craving it for _weeks_.”

Reyes laughed and moved around to settle down on the bed. “By all means.”

∞

Five minutes later, Reyes was on his back with Scott straddling his chest again, this time facing the opposite direction. Scott was bent over Reyes’s cock from above, sucking him slowly and thoroughly from base to tip. He apparently liked this position best, but he’d asked Reyes to refrain from eating his ass while he did it – apparently, still sensitive from the omni-lace.

Reyes wasn’t about to argue with him. It was definitely tempting to dive back in with his boyfriend’s cute ass hovering right in front of his face, but if Scott didn’t want more tongue yet, then Reyes wouldn’t give it to him. It _did_ make it easier for him to focus on and enjoy the intense, amazing blowjob he was getting – plus he had the visual treat of said ass in his face. He settled for squeezing and massaging Scott’s glutes with his hands, which Scott seemed to like.

When he wasn’t admiring Scott’s tight butt, Reyes cast his gaze up to the mirror on the ceiling, drinking in the reflected sight of his boyfriend’s long, graceful back bent over his body, and the back of his head (covered by thick, rich black-brown hair) as he bobbed up and down. Scott’s arms were spread, braced on the bed to either side of Reyes’s legs, so he could also see a bit of his armpit hair.

After the long, edging-filled week he’d had, one quick orgasm (so far) minutes after Scott had arrived, and then quite a while of lovingly pleasuring Scott while his own cock stayed hard and leaking, Reyes had been sure that he wouldn’t last very long like this.

Amazingly, however, he managed to hold out for nearly ten minutes. Scott was uncannily good at sensing when he was nearing the edge and slowing down just enough for him to back away from it.

Even he could only draw it out for so long, however, and eventually there came a point when Reyes – moaning Scott’s name as heat coursed through his groin – realized that he was too far gone to pull himself back. He gave in and allowed his hips to buck as his instincts dictated, letting loose another copious load of spunk right into Scott’s mouth.

This time there was way more of it than Scott could have possibly swallowed given his angle of approach. Even so, he groaned with evident relish as his mouth filled up with semen. Reyes could already feel quite a bit of it dripping down his shaft after his third or fourth shot, and he came a lot more after that.

Scott had had one hand wrapped around the base of Reyes’s cock as he’d started cumming, so naturally it got covered as well. As Reyes was still panting and coming down from the orgasmic high, Scott slid his fist up his shaft, gathering up as much semen as he could. He straightened up on top of Reyes, arching his back in a stretch with one arm behind him as he licked his other hand clean. Then he leaned back down and deep-throated Reyes again, making him gasp as he thoroughly sucked and licked up every drop he’d missed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Reyes said with a breathless laugh as Scott was finishing up. “Just like I remembered. You’re a talented man, Scott Ryder.”

“You bring out the best in me, Reyes,” Scott replied as he got off of Reyes’s chest and turned around to face him. He bent down over his groin, licking a long line up Reyes’s cock from below this time, making eye contact as he did. Reyes grinned at him and reached out to run his fingers through Scott’s hair.

“You are so beautiful,” he said.

Scott smiled, a blush of pleasure creeping up his cheeks. “Thanks. You’re not bad looking yourself, Mr. Charlatan.”

Reyes crooked his finger at him, inviting him to come up for a kiss. Scott did so. As they made out, Reyes could feel Scott’s cock, fully erect and the tip wet with precum, sliding against his.

“Want to fuck?” Reyes murmured into the kiss. He felt more than saw Scott’s smirk in response, and then added slyly, “In a few minutes?”

“Not quite yet,” Scott said, running a finger down Reyes’s chest. “Like you said, we’ve got time. You’ve had your way with me, now I get to have my way with _you_. Turn over.”

Reyes could hardly say no to that, so once Scott had moved back to give him room, he turned over onto his stomach, arranging his cock in between his legs so it wasn’t pressed between the towel and his body.

Scott moved over to kneel in between his legs. He picked up Reyes’s omni-tool from the bedside table, and Reyes heard a few faint bips and baps of him using it.

“What are you doing?” he asked, since he couldn’t see.

“You’ll see in a moment,” Scott said. “Or rather, you’ll _feel_.”

A second later Reyes inhaled sharply as he felt something warm, smooth, and wet on his back. It felt like lotion of some kind. Once there was some in between his shoulder blades and a bit more trailed down his spine, Scott put the omni-tool back on the table and started spreading the lotion around.

“Ohhh,” Reyes said with a soft groan of pleasure as Scott started kneading his shoulders. “A massage, huh? I am _all_ for this. Can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself.”

“No need to think at all right now,” Scott said, leaning down to murmur the words right next to his ear. “Just _feel_.”

Reyes did as he was told, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift as Scott gradually worked over his shoulders, neck, and back all the way down his spine.

It felt _amazing_ , and Reyes (when he thought in words) found himself wondering where Scott had learned to give such good massages. Had he known already, or had he learned how to do it just for him? Maybe SAM was somehow helping him find the exact spots where knots of tension and soreness made his muscles stiff.

However he was doing it, by the time he was finished Reyes felt like he was floating in a happy, relaxed haze. And his cock was once again hard, although not quite fully hard since it was bent completely down against its natural curve, parallel to his legs.

Scott was now massaging his ass, rubbing his thumbs along the skin just above the joint of his thighs. He moved his thumbs up to trace soft circles into the cleft of his butt, and then all of a sudden his ass was _open_ and Scott’s tongue was sweeping across his asshole.

“Oh!” Reyes said, startled but liking it. A moment later he started to chuckle as he realized that this was exactly what _he’d_ done to Scott earlier.

“Indulging in a bit of payback, are we Pathfinder?” he asked slyly.

“Can’t talk,” Scott said, his voice muffled. “Busy.”

And busy he was. He wasn’t quite as voracious an ass-eater as Reyes was himself, but he was deliciously thorough, and firm. Before long Reyes was groaning and giggling just like Scott had done earlier, arching his back and trying to push his ass back against his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah, Scott,” he said, turning his head so that he could look over his shoulder at what Scott was doing. “Eat that ass, fucking _eat_ it... ohhh, yeah.”

Scott glanced up at him, eyebrows high with amusement, and redoubled his efforts.

Already relaxed from the massage, after just five or six minutes Reyes found himself getting hungrier by the moment for something more than just tongue.

“ _Scott_ ,” he groaned as the man in question traced his fingers right around the rim of his hole, tongue working hard in between them. “I want you to fuck me. I’m ready for it.”

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Scott growled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He straightened up and shuffled forward on his knees, stroking his cock with one hand and tracing tiny circles over Reyes’s hole with his other thumb.

Reyes reached out and groped around blindly for the bottle of lube. He found it after a few seconds and reached behind him to hand it to Scott, who took it and immediately applied some to his finger. He swirled it around a bit more before pushing in, slowly.

Reyes grunted and did his best to relax his muscles further, allowing Scott to penetrate him to the third knuckle. Scott worked his finger in and out for a few minutes, then lubricated and added a second one, opening him up a little more.

Finally Reyes was squirming against Scott’s hand, ready and eager for more. “Come on, fuck me already,” he said, gazing over his shoulder at Scott.

Scott paused what he was doing, looking at Reyes with a smirk that grew by the second. “Oh _o_!” he said. “How the tables have turned! Look who’s begging for it now.”

“I’m not _begging_ ,” Reyes said, grinning over his shoulder. “...Yet. If you want to hear me beg, keep doing what you’re doing.”

“It’s tempting,” Scott said, resuming his fingering and sliding two fingers of his other hand up Reyes’s spine. “But... maybe another time. Let’s just fuck.”

“Mmm. I knew you’d see reason,” Reyes said smugly.

Scott’s eyes leapt to his as he started lubing up his cock. He smiled, baring his teeth. “Oh, Mr. Vidal... you’re going to pay for that one later.”

“I look forward to i- _oohhh_.” Reyes cut himself off with a groan as Scott, in a single smooth sequence of motions, tossed the lube aside, spread Reyes’s ass with one hand, guided his cock into position with the other, and entered him. “ _Yes_... _fuck_ me. I can’t believe I waited this long to draw out the top in you, my dear Scott.”

“In fairness,” Scott said, dick fully inside Reyes and brushing his lips against Reyes’s shoulder, “I do _love_ cock. It would have taken a lot of convincing for me to do anything but worship yours as soon as I knew you were interested.”

“Mmm.” Reyes shifted himself happily back against Scott, loving how connected they were with Scott’s dick buried inside him, his back to Scott’s chest and Scott’s lips on his shoulder. “Can’t deny it’s been fun to let you have your insatiable way with me... but this is nice too. Real nice.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Scott, as it turned out, was a gentle top – right up until he was nearing orgasm. Before that point, he fucked Reyes slowly, teasing him with every slow penetration. Reyes discovered that Scott liked to pull his cock all the way out, keeping his ass spread with one hand, and then push back in. He teased Reyes mercilessly, snickering at his moans and pleas for more as he fucked him with just the tip of his cock, pacing himself.

As he closed in on his orgasm, however (which at his pace, took about fifteen minutes), Scott gradually transformed into a delightfully _savage_ fucker – one that seemed to sneak up on Reyes. So accustomed did he become to Scott’s loving, careful fuck that it came as something of a surprise when he finally realized that Scott’s thrusts had been getting a little harder, a little faster for a solid few minutes.

By the end of it, Scott was growling like an animal and pounding Reyes as hard as Reyes had ever pounded him. Reyes, for his part, was in heaven, arching his back against his boyfriend’s frenzied fucking, gasping when Scott dug his teeth into his shoulder. He knew the instant Scott started cumming, not only because he felt the warmth of it inside him but also by the way Scott’s grunts suddenly dissolved into helpless, liquid moans.

“Yeah – _fuck_ yeah – ohhhh shit, oh _shit_ you’re so fucking hot, Reyes, so fucking – nnggh – just _perfect_ , I’m gonna... I’m gonna... oh, _fuuuck_!”

The feeling of Scott’s breath on his neck and cock in his ass as he came into him was better than the way the slick sounds of their fucking took on a distinctly _wet_ quality as his thrusting gradually slowed – but not by much.

Reyes, eyes half-closed in pleasure, turned his head around as much as he could, hoping that Scott would kiss him. He wasn’t disappointed; Scott, reduced once again to gently grinding his release deeper into Reyes’s hole, leaned down to capture his lips in a hot, hungry kiss.

“I want you to fuck me next,” he murmured a few moments later.

“What?” Reyes said, laughing in surprise. “Right _now_?”

“Soon as I clean up your hole with my tongue,” Scott said. “Which I shall do, thoroughly and with great enjoyment – in just a moment.”

“Stars and Scourge, Scott, do you even _have_ a refractory period?” Reyes asked him. “Don’t you need to wait at least a _few_ minutes after cumming before you want something huge up your ass? Not that I’m bragging....”

“Brag away,” Scott said with amusement as he straightened up and slowly pulled out of him. “No, Reyes, I really _do_ want your huge cock up my ass _right fucking now_. It’s just the way I am.”

“Well,” Reyes said with another laugh, “I can work with that – _oooh_.”

Scott had slid his hands down Reyes’s sides as he backed up, and now he was spreading his ass and eating it just like he’d said he would: deeply, and with evident relish.

“Mmm.” Reyes watched Scott over his shoulder as he meticulously licked and sucked up every drop of cum he’d just fucked into him. “I wouldn’t change our times together for anything... but I _definitely_ wish I’d offered to bottom a lot sooner.”

“Well, like I said,” Scott said in between licks, “I didn’t exactly make it easy for you to say no to my various hungry orifices, now did I?”

Reyes laughed. “Nope. That you did not.”

“But now you know.”

“Oh, yes,” Reyes said with promise. “Now I know, and now I have a taste for it.”

Scott looked up at him from where his face was buried in Reyes’s ass and paused what he was doing. Then he climbed back up Reyes’s body and kissed him hard. Reyes turned partially onto his side to get a better angle, wrapping one arm around Scott’s back.

“Before we do that again, though,” Scott whispered lustily in his ear as Reyes’s lips trailed along his cheek, “I want you inside me.”

“Mmm, good,” Reyes replied, hand moving down to stroke his cock – rock-hard, leaking, and ready. “How do you want it? What’s your favourite position, dear Ryder?”

“Lie on your back again,” Scott said, pushing Reyes’s hand off his cock and replacing it with his own. With his other arm he reached over for the lube, flicking the bottle open and applying a generous amount to Reyes’s cock.

Reyes settled onto his back as Scott stroked him, lubing him up. He applied some more to his own hole and then lifted himself up onto his feet, crouching over Reyes as he crab-walked forward to get into position to mount. Eyes on Reyes’s, Scott reached behind him to guide his cock into position, sliding the swollen head around on his hole for a few seconds before it slipped in.

Both of them groaned as Scott slowly sank down, dropping onto his knees and spreading his ass with both hands. Reyes grabbed Scott by his hips, stroking his skin and pushing up into him, biting his lower lip. Scott’s cock, still slick with lube and traces of semen, was stiffening again already.

Once Reyes was balls-deep inside of him, Scott grabbed Reyes’s wrists and held them securely, guiding one to his chest and the other to his mouth as he shifted his hips back and forth. Reyes followed his lead, stroking Scott’s chest and lips with his thumbs.

Scott leaned forward, releasing the hand on his chest so that he could brace against Reyes’s shoulder instead. With his other hand he brought Reyes’s thumb into his mouth and sucked it gently. Reyes watched him, enthralled, using his now-free hand to resume stroking Scott’s thigh.

They fucked like that for another several minutes, Scott slowly grinding against Reyes’s cock and guiding his hands to where he wanted to be touched. Reyes was content to let Scott take the lead. Two orgasms hadn’t satisfied him for the time being, but he was happy enough to lie back and enjoy the tight, gentle warmth of Scott’s body enclosing his cock as his boyfriend rode him at his own pace.

Inevitably Scott’s voracious appetite for being fucked surfaced once again, and he shifted his feet back up so he could crouch with his hands braced on Reyes’s shoulders, giving him leverage and a good angle to slide up and down. He paused briefly to apply a bit more lube both to Reyes’s cock and to his hole, and then he started to bounce, a little faster and harder each time.

The pleasure of it was intoxicating, but before they got too carried away – which Reyes could tell was imminent – he asked Scott to stop briefly.

“Hold on,” he said. There was one more thing he’d wanted to do today, something he’d been itching to try out ever since seeing how Scott had reacted when the omni-lace was inside him and turned on.

“Get off me for a sec,” he said. Scott did so, lifting himself up high enough that Reyes’s big cock slipped out of him and slapped down against his abs. He backed up out of the way, straddling Reyes’s thighs.

He looked so sexy sitting there – sweaty and slightly flushed, arms at his sides, cock hard and the tip of it wet, lips slightly parted – that for a moment Reyes wanted to do nothing more than admire him, which he did.

After a moment Scott said “Well?” with his eyebrows raised, and Reyes smiled. Time to play his ace in the hole.

“So, Scott,” he said casually. “Another cool thing about this gadget-” he reached over to where the dildo was standing upright on its balls on the table “-is that it can come off the dildo, and it can go over my cock.”

The omni-lace was deactivated, but still draped over the dildo. Reyes picked it up by the end and lifted it off.

Scott was staring at him, eyes wide. His gaze moved back and forth several times between the omni-lace and Reyes’s face.

“You are _shitting_ me,” he finally said.

Reyes couldn’t help grinning at his gobsmacked expression. “Not at all,” he said.

“So what the fuck are you waiting for?” Scott demanded.

Reyes chuckled and handed the omni-lace to him. “Would you care to?”

“Hell yes I _would_ , thank you very much,” Scott said, taking it from him and holding it up to examine it intently. He figured out the right end and carefully slipped it over Reyes’s dick, sliding it all the way down.

“SAM, can you turn it on?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Pathfinder,” the AI replied.

Reyes’s omni-tool on the table flickered, and the circuitry in the omni-lace began to glow in response. Once again it contracted, tightening into a snug fit around Reyes’s cock. The sensation was slightly uncomfortable for a fraction of a second, but after that he couldn’t feel it at all. If he couldn’t see the glowing lines of geometric patterns covering his dick, he wouldn’t have believed it was even there.

“How’s it feel?” Scott asked curiously.

Reyes took his cock in hand and stroked it experimentally. He still couldn’t quite discern any difference between how it felt compared to stroking his cock without the lace on. There was the tiniest possible increase in thickness, and maybe a slight difference in how his foreskin felt as it moved up and down, but for all he knew that was something his mind was inventing to make sense of what he was seeing.

“Interesting,” he finally decided. “I can’t honestly pinpoint any difference in how it feels. It’s a bit weird seeing my cock alight with circuitry, though.”

“Let’s give this thing another whirl, shall we?” Scott already had the lube in his hand and was drizzling some onto Reyes’s now omni-laced cock.

“By all means,” Reyes said, watching him and rolling his hips into the sensation of Scott’s warm, slippery hand on his cock.

Scott wasted no time in getting him slicked up again. Once ready, he climbed back into position, lifting himself onto his feet with knees bent. Hanging on to Reyes’s shoulder with one hand, he guided his cock into position with the other.

“This is _fascinating_ ,” Reyes said as he watched and felt his faintly glowing cock slowly penetrating Scott’s hole.

“Mmhmm.” Scott giggled, licking his lips as he slid all the way down until his ass was pressed against Reyes’s pelvis. “We’re gonna have to try _this_ the other way around, too.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” said Reyes.

Scott grabbed his other shoulder and was starting to lift himself up again when SAM spoke up. “Reyes, are you aware that the omni-lace can stimulate you as well?”

Scott froze in position. Reyes looked over at his omni-tool, startled.

“What?” he said. “It can?”

He didn’t remember reading _that_ in the user manual!

“Yes,” said SAM.

“Ohhhh,” Scott said, the word slowly dissolving into laughter as a wicked grin lit up his face. “Oh, _shit_! This is gonna be so _good_!”

Reyes blinked a couple of times, smiling but still surprised, intrigued, and a little bit confused. “SAM, _how_ did I miss that? I read the entire manual.”

“It is not part of the device’s standard functions,” said SAM, “and as such is not covered in the instructions for operation. However, the designers likely did not account for the possibility of assistance from an AI. With my help, stimulating the wearer is safely within the device’s capabilities, although the effects will not be as intense as what Scott will experience. In addition, I am unable to modulate your nervous system’s responses to the stimuli as I am with Scott, so there will be no corresponding decrease to your sensitivity threshold.”

“All of that sounds fine,” Reyes said. “I think I’d like you to do that for me, SAM. This thing is even cooler than I thought it was. Is it possible for you to activate it for Scott but not for me, and vice versa?”

“I can activate it for Scott and not for you,” SAM replied. “But I cannot cause it to stimulate you without also stimulating Scott.”

“I am _okay_ with this,” Scott said, smirking. “SAM, can you... turn it on for Reyes only when I tell you to?”

“If Reyes gives his consent, then yes.”

“You have it,” Reyes said, hands settling into place on Scott’s hips and biting his lip as Scott shifted against him. “But I still get to decide when he turns it on for _you_.”

“Agreed,” said Scott.

Reyes used his thumbs to stroke Scott’s skin, pushing his hips upward to penetrate him a little deeper. “Good. Now... _ride_ me, Ryder.”

“With pleasure,” Scott purred, and they slowly worked back up to their previous, intimate rhythm.

The omni-lace impeded his sensation not at all, and Reyes soon forgot it was even there. The familiar, heady feeling of being in Scott’s presence and enjoying his body to the fullest enveloped him once again. It was a little like being drunk; his entire world was focused on the man he was fucking, the man he loved. The long wait, the lonely nights, the week of edging beforehand – all of it was supremely worth it for this.

Scott was bouncing on him pretty hard, and Reyes was fucking up into him just as hard – both of them grunting and groaning and swearing uncreatively – when he judged that the perfect moment had come.

“Turn it on low, SAM,” he requested.

He could tell the moment SAM complied, because Scott gasped and his whole body jerked. His arms and legs trembled, his shiver causing them to slip out of their nicely synced rhythm. Reyes slowed down his upward thrusting as Scott shoved his feet back so that he could sink onto his knees, planting them on either side of Reyes’s hips. His expression was slack, but his eyes were bright and focused on Reyes’s face.

“Up a notch,” Reyes said, caressing Scott’s ass and watching as his boyfriend’s brow furrowed. Scott grabbed Reyes’s pecs and massaged them, vocalizing wordlessly as though he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Reyes reached up and stroked his thumb across Scott’s lips; Scott took his wrist and tugged him closer, inviting Reyes’s thumb into his mouth.

They fucked like that for another minute or two. Scott whimpered, sucking on Reyes’s thumb and nipping gently with his teeth. With his free hand Reyes slowly traced a line down the middle of Scott’s chest, tracing the ridges of his abs before settling down to encircle the base of his boyfriend’s cock.

“Up another notch,” Reyes murmured, and Scott closed his eyes, moaning as his back arched apparently involuntarily, causing Reyes’s thumb to slip out of his mouth.

“SAM, go to maximum for a second and a half, then back to this,” Reyes said, feeling wicked, experimental delight as Scott lurched forward in response, _yelling_ incoherently and grabbing his shoulders for support.

“You _fuck_!” Scott spat, finally managing to find words again once the second and a half had passed. By his tone he might have been angry, but the silly grin on his face belied that. “I’m gonna... oh, I’m gonna....”

“Yes?” Reyes said encouragingly.

“’M gonna fuckin’ _get_ you,” Scott mumbled. “When you _least_ expect it.”

“I can’t wait,” Reyes said, meaning it one hundred percent but injecting a sly tone into his words just to rile his boyfriend further.

Scott gave him an evil look. “Oooh, _you_....” he growled, and Reyes chuckled.

“Think you can get up on your feet again?” he asked. “I want you to _bounce_ while I do the next thing. SAM, back down to minimum.”

“Mm.” Scott shoved his feet forward again so that he could lift himself up. He kept a firm hold on Reyes’s shoulders. “‘Kay.”

“SAM, can you make it so the nerve-stim gets more intense the deeper I get into Scott?” Reyes asked.

“Yes,” SAM replied. “How would you like me to scale the stimulation?”

“Minimum when it’s just the head of my cock,” said Reyes as Scott slowly lifted himself up until Reyes was almost out of him. “Medium plus five notches when I’m balls-deep. Can you do that?”

“Program confirmed.”

“Good,” Reyes said softly. “Now... bounce for me, Pathfinder. Ride my fucking cock.”

Whimpering, biting his lip, Scott sank back down onto him hard.

“Mmmoooh, _fuck_!” he yelled. Reyes gasped as Scott’s whole body tensed, clenching tightly around him at full penetration.

Scott immediately surged back up until he was almost off again, then came back down, squeezing Reyes’s shoulder hard enough to bruise, sobbing inelegantly with evident pleasure.

Reyes couldn’t help his delighted giggle at the absolutely _fucked_ expression on Scott’s face. “Good?” he asked.

Scott nodded, apparently not trusting himself to try to speak. Precum dripped steadily from the end of his engorged cock, pooling on Reyes’s stomach.

He managed another few bounces like that before his knees were shaking too badly to hold him up. He sank down onto his knees again, sitting down on Reyes’s cock and staying there at full depth. Reyes watched him fondly, seeing the ecstatic fog in his eyes that somehow hadn’t dulled his attention, his laser-focus on Reyes’s face.

“You are so beautiful,” Reyes murmured, reaching up to stroke his jaw, treasuring this moment as much for the emotions coursing through him as for the physical pleasure of Scott’s body engulfing his cock. “I love you, Scott.”

“Love you too,” Scott ground out. “SAM, now. Maximum you can for him.”

His voice dissolved into giggles as all at once, Reyes’s cock lit up like a flaming torch from root to tip. Neuroelectric signals from the omni-lace high-key activated every nerve it was in contact with. He couldn’t help it; he yelled just like Scott had earlier, his whole body tensing. And the stimulation didn’t stop or ramp down at all; it just continued. His cock was barely moving at all inside of Scott as they ground against one another, but it felt like it was entirely surrounded by a vibrating vortex of slick, tight heat.

“Yeah,” Scott said breathlessly, hunching forward for a kiss. Reyes shoved himself up on his elbows to meet him halfway, capturing Scott’s mouth hungrily.

“Keep it there, SAM,” Scott mumbled in between kisses. “Cycle it up and down in accordance with safety until we’re done. Now... _fuck_ me, big guy,” he finished, dragging his fingers down Reyes’s chest.

Those final four words spurred Reyes on. He grabbed Scott’s hips and fucked him savagely, dispensing with every remaining inhibition. Scott immediately cried out and kept crying out, somehow finding renewed energy to shove himself back against him, so that they were fucking each other. His cock bounced wildly up and down, slapping Reyes’s belly, droplets of precum flying from the tip.

Neither of them lasted much longer after that. It was a little over a minute later – an eternal minute, a minute of pure animal fucking in which both of them were at once nearly out of their minds and yet totally, unshakeably present – that they came simultaneously, Reyes’s hand on Scott’s cock, both of them shuddering and yelling and surging against one another.

SAM ramped the omni-lace down sharply until it was just above minimum, then leveled it off to nothing more slowly.

It took them a good seven or eight minutes to recover; both of them were utterly spent. Scott squirmed and wriggled until Reyes’s softening cock fell out of his hole, then collapsed against him, rendering both of their chests slick with sweat and the semen that had exploded out of him. Together they laboured to catch their breath, occasionally giggling with the euphoria of their shared orgasmic high and stealing kisses when they had the oxygen to spare.

Finally Scott planted one more kiss on Reyes’s cheek and rolled off of him, allowing Reyes to reach down and tug the cum-soaked omni-lace off his cock. He reached over Scott to drop it onto the bedside table, not caring that it would probably drip cum until he got up to clean it.

“What do you do with that thing now?” Scott asked, voice hoarse from moaning, as he snuggled up to him, resting his head on Reyes’s chest.

“Came with a formula for a cleaning solution,” Reyes murmured back, tilting his head over to kiss Scott’s forehead and running his fingers through his boyfriend’s sweat-damp hair. “Fabricated some earlier. There’s a procedure for how to clean it. I’ll show you in a little bit. SAM has all the data.”

“Fucking holy _shit_ ,” was Scott’s next comment.

“I _know_ , right?” Reyes replied. “Can’t wait to see how it feels from the other end.”

Scott giggled.

“After that I think we should put it the fuck away and save it for special occasions,” Reyes went on, voice gaining a little strength after the brief rest he’d had. “Otherwise we might never leave our bedroom.”

“Mmm.” Scott nuzzled Reyes’s neck. “ _Our_ bedroom. I like that.”

“I do too,” Reyes said, realizing the truth of the words as he said them. “Hey, are you going to be okay with only three orgasms? Or shall we go for another couple of rounds?”

“Oh, _shut_ the fuck up,” Scott said through his laughter, flicking him in the chin. “Save it for tonight, you pig. I’m good for now. We were going to go exploring in the Nomad, remember?”

“Right,” said Reyes, already looking forward to it.

“Besides,” Scott went on. “Spending time with you is like a constant _emotional_ orgasm.”

That was the absolute dumbest shit that Reyes had ever heard, and he _loved_ it. He laughed for a solid minute, only stopping when Scott finally shut him up by kissing him.


	7. Epilogue (on the Tempest)

_Six weeks later._




Scott and Reyes were on the _Tempest_. They were fucking again, as vigorously as ever.

Reyes was lying flat on his back, diagonally across Scott’s bed. His shoulders, knees, and wrists were held tightly against the bed, restrained by Scott’s biotics. Scott sat on top of him, ass engulfing his cock, one hand splayed against Reyes’s chest and the other holding a clenched fist at his side that flared biotic blue. Reyes had zero leverage and could barely even move as Scott rode him, repeatedly squeezing and releasing his cock.

Neither of them had orgasmed yet today, although Scott had sucked Reyes almost over the edge practically as soon as he’d boarded the ship. That had been about ten minutes ago. By this point, Reyes was holding back his orgasm through sheer pelvic muscular strength, although he knew he wouldn’t last much longer with Scott milking him like this.

Scott was clearly enjoying having Reyes at his mercy. He was biting his lip, staring at him steadily through the fuck-haze in his eyes, holding his clenched fist steady. His cock was stiff and leaking precum, dripping a little more of it onto Reyes every time he rolled his hips, although he hadn’t so much as touched himself since they’d started.

“ _Scott_ ,” Reyes groaned, still unable to resist squirming against his bonds despite them not having the slightest amount of give. He wasn’t quite sure _why_ he found it so hot to be ‘on top’ and yet without control, but it was driving him wild. Maybe it was just Scott.

“Yeah?” Scott murmured, dragging his fingers down Reyes’s chest. “Like that tight hole, Reyes? Like it when I squeeze you with my ass?”

He did it again, hard. Reyes rolled his head around, growling wordlessly as he felt himself dancing on the edge of orgasm. “ _Fuuuck_ yes, Scott. _Yes_.”

“Mmhmm.” Scott slid his hand up his chest and over his pecs, rolling his shoulders along with his hips. Tendrils of dark energy twined around his other wrist.

“Wanna see something cool?” he said, squeezing his left pec as he gazed down at Reyes.

“You bet I do,” Reyes said, not sure what Scott was talking about but knowing he was into it.

“ _Nnngh_ , good,” Scott groaned, leaning back and twisting to support himself with his non-biotically active hand on Reyes’s knee. “‘Cause I don’t think I can stop – oh, _fuuuck!_ ”

To Reyes’s surprise, Scott _came_ – suddenly and explosively, without a hand anywhere near his cock. The biotic fields collapsed as Scott’s fist unclenched, his whole body shuddering. Cum fountained out of his cock, coating it and his balls and a lot of Reyes’s belly.

The sight and sound of it coupled with the feeling of Scott clenching and releasing around him was more than enough to pull Reyes over the edge too. Gasping, freed from his restraints, he grabbed Scott’s sides and bucked up eagerly into him, shooting the entirety of his load deep inside.

For a while after they rode out the waves of their shared orgasm, Reyes was content to just lie back and recover his breath, drinking in the sight of Scott poised on top of him: thighs tense but slowly relaxing, abs rolling and sweaty, nipples erect, shoulders pulled back, lips swollen from biting and kissing, cock still erect and drenched with cum. And that smile, that unbearably sexy _grin_ : a smug expression that Reyes knew well, worn by one who’s just achieved something he wanted very much.

Eventually Reyes managed to sit up. They stayed connected as Reyes pushed himself upright, Scott shifting onto his knees and Reyes wrapping his arms around Scott’s back to support him.

“ _Fuck_ ing hell,” Scott said, still a little out of breath. “That was a long time coming.”

Reyes chuckled, glancing down at the huge amount of cum that was making both of them slick. Much of his own had been squeezed out of Scott’s hole around him by their movements.

“ _Virile_ young men, aren’t we?” he said proudly, and he pressed his lips against Scott’s neck just below his ear.

Scott just snickered, head resting against Reyes’s. When he drew back, Scott looked utterly and completely _fucked_ : mouth open in a lazy grin, eyes hooded, his tongue slowly crossing his lower lip. Reyes thought that he’d never been sexier, nor more adorable.

Reyes kissed him again, on the lips this time. Scott wrapped his arms around Reyes’s back as he responded.

“I’ve been practicing,” Scott said as Reyes laid him down onto his back, pushed his legs up, and proceeded to dive tongue-first into his asshole. “With my dildo. I’ve never managed a totally hands-free anal orgasm before today. I wanted to do it on my own – only help from you, not SAM.”

He smiled down at Reyes and gave him a wink as he arranged his hands behind his head. “Congrats, Reyes... we did it.”

Reyes’s mouth was busy, but he grinned back all the same.


End file.
